Blading on the Streets
by blitzkreig50889
Summary: A mysterious group of boys is after the Majestics, but no one is really sure why. Now it's up to the Majestics to figure out what's going on...and to keep themselves out of trouble. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Blitzkreig50889: well, I'm back and I've got another fic with me!

Kai: and as I've said in the past, again? You haven't finished the others yet!"

Blitzkreig50889: haha, very funny Kai.

Kai: I know

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, I'm back with another fic although this one is centered on the Majestics.

Kai: but you haven't finished the other one that is on them yet!

Blitzkreig50889: I know and I'll finish Call of the Salamander soon enough but I needed to get this one out of my system so I could finish that one. Happy now Kai?

Kai: no.

Blitzkreig50899: typical. Anyway, you know where the Majestics are?

Kai: I don't know. Do I?

Blitzkreig50889: Kai! Straight answers please or I'll make you do the disclaimer!

Kai: say what?! Fine, they're outside trying to find their very hyper bit beasts.

Blitzkreig50889: do I really want to know how that happened?

Kai: not really.

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, you feel like finding them so they can get their asses in here to do this disclaimer.

Kai: not particularly but I will anyway so I don't have to do the disclaimer.

Blitzkreig50889: then hurry up! I would like to get this fic started you know.

Kai: yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. I 'm going already (walks outside room and yells for the Majestics). ROBERT, JOHNNY, ENRIQUE, AND OLIVER, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE BLITZKREIG50889 HAS A FUCKING CONNIPTION!

Blitzkreig50889: (rubbing ears) thank you Kai. (Majestics run into room)

Johnny: (sarcastically) you had us called for…?

Blitzkreig50889: disclaimer. Now. Or you all dress as girls for three days.

Oliver: o.o got it. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Enrique: she just owns her plots and OCS which may pop up in any of her fics, which in this case is Samantha and Jayson (a.k.a Jayse).

Robert: with that said, enjoy the fic!

Prologue

A nod. That was all it took for him to know when to move in for the kill. His street blade flew through the alleyways of France with ease. After all, out of all the street bladers around, he was the best and his companion wasn't that far from his strength either.

"He's heading for the outside streets," came a voice above the two street bladers below.

"Got it. I'm on him," the first boy said calmly. He darted through the shadows like a well trained assassin would do. In a way, that was really what he was, but he wasn't out trying to kill anyone tonight. He was just trying to keep things peaceful and this kid wasn't making his night easy.

The second and third boys followed silently behind the first but at a slight angle so as to make sure their 'prey' didn't manage to escape them. Each of them had a score to settle with the kid they were tracking and none of them were about to let him escape.

"Drake, head out to the far right and make sure no one is coming," the third boy said to the second one.

"Understood. What should be done if someone is coming, Gale?"

"Hold them off. I'm sure it won't be a problem for you." It was said with confidence from boy number three.

Boy number two just chuckled. "Point taken. Good luck with him."

"Thanks. I'll make sure I pass that on."

"Ok," boy number three said with a bright smile. See you guys in a little while." With that, he took off towards the streets to make sure no trouble occurred while his teammates darted after their 'prey.'

* * *

"Hey, Enrique, where've you been?" a feminine voice queried. 

"Oh, I just had to run back to the house to get something I had forgot. I wasn't trying to worry you there Samantha."

Samantha just shook her head. "Remind me to buy you a memory supplement so you stop forgetting to grab things you need before you go places."

"Haha, very funny."

"I know," Samantha said with a smile. "Glad to see you agree with me."

"Ha! You wish!"

Both teenagers burst out laughing at that one. However, their laughter didn't last long as a boy went running past them, obviously afraid of something.

"What's up with him?" Samantha wondered silently. "What's causing him to run around like that?"

Enrique was sharing similar thoughts although he actually knew the identity of the boy who had went running past them. He happened to be Johnny's younger brother Jayson, or Jayse as they liked to call him. However, Jayse wasn't an all that well known beyblader. He was more or less a typical teenager and as far as Enrique could remember, he hadn't ever been in any trouble with people in the streets.

"Hey, have either of you two seen a kid go running through here of Scottish origins, with auburn hair, cobalt eyes, and about five and a half feet in height, wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers?" a voice asked suddenly startling both teenagers.

Samantha would've answered the stranger had Enrique not at that moment suddenly groped her to distract her. It was sadly the only thing he could think of to keep her from telling the stranger where Jayse had gone.

"No, we haven't seen anyone under that description" Enrique calmly told the stranger while Samantha continued to fume about the groping she had received. Enrique was so going to die for this if he didn't do some explaining really soon.

"Oh, ok thanks anyway though," and with that the stranger turned and ran back the way he had came. It was probably a good thing he had left as Samantha whipped around and slapped Enrique with as much strength as she had.

"Enrique you pervert! What the fuck was that for?!"

"I was keeping you quiet about that kid that ran past us," Enrique answered after rubbing his jaw for a moment. "That kid is a friend of mine named Jayson and he's who that guy was looking for."

"So why didn't you just tell that guy that instead of groping me?"

Enrique sighed. Now he really was done for.

"Enrique! When did you get here?" a voice yelled in surprise. Enrique just groaned. Now he not only had to explain his actions to Samantha, but he had to deal with his Scottish teammate as well.

* * *

"So, you saw Jayse then," Johnny said softly. "I was wondering if he'd left the building at all and managed to find Oliver yet. I guess not since he seems to be in trouble with someone." 

"But the question is why Jayse was running away from anyone to begin with," Enrique murmured. "He's Scottish! And Scottish people don't run from anything if you're anything to judge by."

_THWACK!_

"OW! What was that for Johnny?" Enrique groaned while rubbing the right side of his head. He'd forgotten Johnny was easy to annoy and could punch with strength far greater than that of any professional boxer.

"What do you think it was for genius?" came the sarcastic reply.

"Never mind, I get the point."

"Who's Oliver?"

Both Johnny and Enrique looked over at Samantha. They'd forgotten she was there and probably didn't know half of the people they were talking about.

"Oliver's Enrique and I's other teammate from the Majestics," Johnny answered.

"As is Robert. That help any?" Enrique added.

"Not really but I'll work with it. Now, mister you have some explaining to do," Samantha growled while pointing a finger at Enrique.

"What did you do to her?" Johnny asked in a whisper while holding a hand up to block Samantha from reading his lips. He had the feeling she could probably figure out what he was saying if she could see his lips moving.

"Groped her butt to keep her quiet about Jayse," Enrique answered while trying to make himself invisible. Samantha was pretty terrifying when she was like this.

"Crazy jumping gummy bears Enrique, do you never learn?" the Scot exclaimed.

"No, and since when do you have a sense of humor?"

_THWACK! _

"OW!"

"Enrique!"

"Oh shit!"

"You're so dead dude," Johnny mumbled while turning his back to Samantha who was proceeding to give her boyfriend an earful. "You never learn."

* * *

Jayson McGregor ran as hard as he could. He had to find Oliver. He had to! If he didn't, he was done for and with no apparent reason either it seemed. 

"C'mon, Jayse, you're no weak person. You're a knight and this should be easy for you to do. Oh, is Johnny ever going to kill me when he finds out what I've done."

Jayse was so busy grumbling to himself that he almost ran someone over.

"Sorry about that. I was…Oliver!"

Oliver groaned as he got back to his feet. He recognized this voice. It belonged to Johnny's brother Jayson.

"Hello to you too Jayse. What are you doing here?"

"Finding you. Look there's these guys and…" Jayse cut off as a noise sounding like garbage cans falling caught his attention.

"I take it that the noise we both just heard is your problem."

Jayse was saved the trouble of answering as the guys he'd been running from earlier came out of the nearby alleyway.

"So, Jayson, this is where you ran off to. You know, we thought that maybe we had lost you after Enrique lied oh so kindly to us."

"Enrique?" Jayse murmured. Had he somehow passed his onetime childhood friend in his attempt to escape his followers?

"So Enrique's here then is he?" Oliver murmured. "That means Johnny and Robert are probably nearby as well then."

Jayse just nodded when Oliver's gaze flicked over to where he was standing. Now Oliver was about to be pulled into this mess he'd gotten himself into.

"Hey, Polanski, how about getting out of the way? This isn't any of your business!" One of the boys after Jayse snarled. Oliver just shrugged before answering.

"I don't think so."

"Oliver, get out of here! Unicolyon isn't a street battling bit beast."

"You're point, Jayse?"

"They'll kick your ass just like they did Johnny and I's when we arrived here earlier this morning."

"Hmm…" was all Oliver said in response before drawing out his blade. "Do you boys wish to settle this issue then?"

Jayse's followers blinked in surprise, accidentally giving Oliver time to adequately observe their appearance and memorize it. They hadn't expected Oliver to react the way he was reacting. After a minute, one of the boys spoke up.

"Okay, Polanski, you're on. Just don't go running off to mommy crying when you lose!"

Oliver just raised an eyebrow. "I see. I take it you're the leader then?"

The boy jerked. "Yeah I am! Now prepare yourself for battle."

Oliver just shrugged again. "As you wish." With that, he pulled out his launcher and attached his blade to it and aimed. He wasn't about to tell these guys he was a street blader as well as a regulation beyblader.

"Are you ready Polanski?"

Oliver nodded.

"Three…Two…One…Let it rip!"

Beyblades flew from their respective launchers. Jayse began to pray and hoped sincerely that these guys wouldn't cause Oliver any harm for something he had done.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? I know this prologue was a little long, but hopefully it's ok.

Majestics: works for us!

Kai: hn…anything would work for you idiots.

Johnny: what was that Hiwatari?!!

Kai: nothing you would understand McGregor.

Johnny: why y-

Blitzkreig50889: (interrupting Johnny) SIT!!

Kai and Johnny: (Fall onto floor from the command)

Enrique: wow, and I thought that only happened in Inuyasha.

Robert: in what?

Blitzkreig50889: can it you two or you're next.

Enrique and Robert: o.o sorry!

Oliver: ok…I think I'm just going to stay quiet on this one.

Blitzkreig50889: good move. Anyway, before Johnny and Kai made this longer than really necessary, as always please review and I'll try and update as soon as I can. See you all next time!

(Everyone leaves room except for Johnny and Kai who are still face down on the floor…Kai: this fucking sucks…Johnny: you're telling me.)


	2. Chapter 1

blitzkreig50889: woohoo! I'm back everyone!

Johnny: and very hyper too. Either way, do you mind calming down a little?

Enrique: it would be greatly appreciated.

blitzkreig50899: shut up you two! Anyway, thank you for reviewing this fic so quickly! It may have been only one review but it was more than enough to inspire me to get the next chapter up and going for you all.

Enrique: and hopefully it'll stay a good fic too!

blitzkreig50889: Enrique shut up! (Pulls out a rubber mallet and hits him over the head)

Enrique: OW!

Johnny: then keep your mouth shut you idiot.

blitzkreig50889: anyway boys, which one of you would like to do the disclaimer? Or maybe I should make you both do it.

Amphylyon: (pops into room hyper) ALL HAIL SUGAR!

Enrique: (Looking at Amphylyon while speaking) I would have done it but…

blitzkreig50889: point taken. Johnny, disclaimer please! And Enrique, get that hyper bit beast of yours out of here!

Enrique: Yes ma'am! (Grabs Amphylyon and drags him out of the room)

Johnny: (groans) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and OCS Samantha, Jayson, Gale, Drake, and Colt, along with the bit beast Kazul.

blitzkreig50889: thank you Johnny. Now on to the chapter! Hope you all like it!

Chapter 1

Oliver watched calmly as Unicolyon was repeatedly slammed by the other boy's blade. He had to remember to stay patient and concentrate or his strategy wouldn't work.

"Oliver, get out of there!" Jayse warned. "He'll destroy your blade like he did to Johnny and me."

Oliver just ignored Jayse's warning. He knew what he was doing and he was about to prove it to Jayse. "Have you had enough over there my friend?"

Jayse looked at Oliver like he was crazy. Oliver was getting his blade slammed all over the alleyway and yet he was asking this other guy if he had had enough? It just didn't make any sense.

"Of course I haven't had enough! I should be the one asking you that," the boy retorted. Oliver just shrugged.

"It's your loss then. Unicolyon, attack!"

Unicolyon instantly obeyed and darted out of his blade. The blade itself flew through the alleyway as if it knew exactly where each and every trash can, dumpster, emergency escape routes from the apartment windows, and doorways to those same apartments were located. Then confident of its own position, the blade went in for the attack.

"What? This isn't possible! There's no way he should even be able to move in here. Unicolyon's far too big to be able to move in this alleyway," one of the other boys behind Oliver's challenger exclaimed.

"Then I guess you don't really know what I can do, now do you?" For just a moment, Jayse had the odd sensation of feeling like he was worrying about his brother instead of Oliver.

"What's that supposed to mean?" This from Oliver's challenger.

"This," was all Oliver said before Unicolyon darted through the alleyway in all his glory straight for the opposing blade and ramming it into a nearby wall. A thick cloud of smoke arose from the impact, but when it dispersed, the opposing blade could be seen lying still on the ground.

"No way," all three opposing bladers murmured as they looked over at the still spinning strongly Unicolyon. "That did not just happen."

"Actually, it did. Are you going to leave my friend here alone now?" Oliver queried.

All three boys glared at him before they answered simultaneously. "NO!"

"We're not leaving you or that Scot you just protected alone. We'll be back for revenge, you wait and see!" One of the boys yelled.

"Do as you wish. My teammates and I will only stop you," Oliver replied back just as calmly as he'd been talking to them the entire time.

"That is if Johnny is up to fighting us again," another one of the boys snickered. "We've already beaten him and it's only a matter of time until we-" Before the boy could finish, one of his teammates slapped the back of his head causing him to yelp.

"Shut up you! Don't go and tell him what we're doing!" The leader of the boys snarled.

"Alright then, if you won't tell my why you're after Jayse here, then at least tell me this. Who are you three and I want names, not riddles."

All three boys looked first at each other then at Oliver before looking at each other again. "Alright, fine, we'll tell you our names. My name is Colt, and those two behind me are Drake and Gale. I'm the leader of this group and you can expect to see us again Oliver…and you too Jayson." With that said, the boys all disappeared.

"C'mon Jayse. Let's go find Johnny and see if we can figure this mess out. Hopefully we'll run into Enrique and Robert along the way as well," Oliver said softly before turning towards the open streets.

Jayse paused before darting after the slightly younger blader. He certainly hoped Oliver knew what he was doing.

* * *

Enrique wanted nothing more than to go home and take a bath. He ached all over from the beating Samantha had given him and Amphylyon wasn't feeling much better since Samantha had released her own bit beast Kazul to keep him from interfering.

"Enrique, can we go home yet? I think Kazul managed to do some serious damage," Amphylyon groaned to his master.

"No, we can't go home. Besides, I think there's a reason Johnny's here in France when he'd normally avoid Oliver's home country altogether."

"I guess you got a point. I just hope he spits everything out so we can go home soon."

Enrique would've chuckled at Amphylyon had he not already annoyed the dragon earlier that day by laughing at him when he'd managed to run into the edge's of his bit chip when trying to help Enrique get out of the house. To anyone who didn't live in the mansion with Enrique or his family, it would've been absolutely hilarious, but seeing as no one from the outside world (in this case, outside the mansion) had witnessed the event, most of the household had cowered in fear. Thankfully for them Amphylyon had been more embarrassed than angry.

"Hello, earth to Enrique. Are you alive at all?" Johnny shouted to catch the younger blader's attention.

"What? Oh, sorry, I was just talking to Amphylyon."

Johnny just shook his head. "Well next time pay attention. We have guests."

Enrique probably would've frowned had Oliver and Jayse not ganged up on him and given him a rather painful rap on the head.

"Ow!"

"Sorry Enrique, but somehow or another you're going to know exactly what's going on," Oliver explained. "And at least this way, I know I'll be able to keep your attention for a little while."

"Oliver?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Enrique, you're absolutely ridiculous," Johnny grumbled. "Do you not pay attention to anything you do?"

"Shut up Johnny!"

"I don't think so."

"Why you little…"

Oliver let out a sigh as his Italian and Scottish teammates began to throw insults at one another. Deciding it would be best to stay quiet until both bladers lost their voices, Oliver looked over at the female blader sitting nearby looking rather annoyed.

"Hello Samantha."

"Hi Oliver."

"I take it you're having a rather bad day?"

"Bad is putting it mildly," Samantha murmured before looking over at the other blader. "And from the looks of it, you haven't had a much better day."

Oliver grinned. "Right as usual although I think our reasons differ for once."

Samantha sat up a little straighter at that comment. "What do you mean Oliver?"

"Did you have any strange people walk up to you at all today?"

"Only once and they were looking for that kid standing behind you watching Enrique and Johnny fight."

Oliver just nodded. "I see."

"Why are you asking?"

"I think they're after something that belongs to each of the major European beybladers."

"And that would be…?"

"Our bit beasts."

"WHAT?!" Samantha yelled.

"Shhh! Don't yell! I still need to tell both Johnny and Enrique this you know!"

"Sorry," Samantha whispered. "Didn't mean to yell like that."

"I know."

"Anyway, Oliver, did you manage to get any information out of these beybladers? I'm assuming from your questions you've met them."

Oliver nodded. "I managed to get their names and I also got a good look at them. The leader is named Colt and he's a rather skilled street blader. I'm assuming his companions are as well. Anyway, Colt looks like he has dark hair, maybe brown or black although it was hard to tell and he has dark colored eyes as well. Again, I'm not sure exactly what color they are; I just know they're dark. His two companions, Gale and Drake, look to be twins. They're both blond haired and have dark colored eyes. I can only assume they're street bladers as well."

"So in other words, we have a serious issue on our hands don't we?"

Oliver nodded. Samantha let out a sigh before turning around and yelling at Enrique and Johnny. "WILL YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME SAY THE 'WORD'." At that, both bladers shut up and looked at Samantha in terror.

"Thank you Samantha," Oliver murmured. "I owe you one."

"I'll make sure to put it on your tab," Samantha joked while still glaring at Enrique and Johnny. "Get over her and listen to what Oliver has to say. He might just end up saving your asses some day with this advice.

"Just what I always needed," Johnny grumbled sarcastically.

Jayse meanwhile, had just been watching all that had been going on and rolled his eyes at his brother's sarcastic comment. Samantha, however, didn't seem very happy about what she'd just heard and yelled at the top of her lungs.

"JONATHAN! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER TALK AGAIN!"

Jayse chuckled as his brother instantly complied. However, he didn't have time to enjoy it as another voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So, I take it we've got a new set of challengers?"

"Robert!"

"And he just had to bring Griffolyon along didn't he?" Amphylyon grumbled. "Could this day get any worse?" As if in response to the dragon's question, several other voices yelled cheerfully, "HIYA GUYS!"

"Oh no," Johnny groaned. "Not you guys!"

* * *

blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Johnny: sounds good to me

blitzkreig50889: I wasn't asking you! I was asking the reader! Anyway, ignore him for the time being. I hope you liked the chapter. I'll be bringing in a surprise next chapter…or at least I think so anyway. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please remember to review.

Johnny: I take it we're done now?

blitzkreig50889: yes.

Johnny: good. I'm outta here! See you all next week people! (blitzkreig50889 is too shocked to say anything and just closes the fic preparation room to go and prepare for the next chapter).


	3. Chapter 2

Blitzkreig50889: well I was going to wait before putting up another chapter to this fic, but I had some good ideas for it and I couldn't wait to write them up in this chapter so…here they are!

Tala: and what confuses me is why I'm here when this is a Majestics centered fic.

Blitzkreig50889: just shut up and do as you're told. Anyway, where are the Majestics?

Tala: they're coming. I could hear that crew three miles away.

Oliver: (walking into room) and sadly for you, we can also hear you.

Tala: (glares at Oliver)

Robert: (to Tala and Oliver) knock it off you two. We've got a fic to get to.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you Robert. Anyway, Oliver, Robert, Disclaimer!

Oliver and Robert: (groan) blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters however, she does own her OCS Samantha, Cass, Celina, Julia (not beyblade related either!), Jayse, Gale, Drake, Cole, Kazul, Salamandrite, and Starlight. Celina's bit beast, Jess, will be added to this later.

Johnny: they manage to get all of the information you wanted down?

Blitzkreig50889: yep! Enjoy the chapter everyone and hopefully you'll like the little surprise I put in here.

Enrique: Something tells me that this surprise of yours is going to embarrass us Majestics pretty badly.

Blitzkreig50889: shut up and let the reader read already!

Enrique: o.o yes ma'am!

Chapter 2

"Oh no," Johnny groaned. "Not you guys!"

"Oh, yes, Jonathan, it is indeed us," a girl by the name of Cassandra, Cass for short, said semi-sweetly towards the older blader. "Surely you haven't forgotten about us already?"

"How could I after that stunt you pulled the last time I talked to you." Cass just chuckled at Johnny's discomfort. She remembered quite well what she had done to him when he'd accidentally pissed her off a little too much. Needless to say, Johnny hadn't been able to say anything for a good two hours after that.

"Glad to see you remember. Anyway, Oliver, what the heck did you call us over here for?"

"Oliver called you here?" Johnny snarled before turning a vicious glare on his younger teammate. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"That we need help and can't handle this alone especially since you've already lost against our issue," Oliver answered. Johnny flushed slightly when his loss was announced but that didn't stop him from walking over to Jayse and dragging him a slight distance away from the others.

All seven of the watching beybladers flinched when Johnny began to ream out his brother for telling Oliver he'd already lost a match against some new kids. He probably would've gone on longer had Samantha not yelled at him at that point.

"Jonathan McGregor! Shut the fuck up right now before I bring out Kazul again and have her nearly drown you and Salamolyon."

The threat on both of them was more than enough to cause Johnny to shut up even if it wasn't for himself, but more for his bit beast.

"Thank you Samantha," Robert said in relief. "I'm glad somebody can manage to shut him up when everything else fails."

"I know, and you're welcome by the way."

"Anyway, Oliver, what did you call us out here for?" Celina asked, speaking for the first time since arriving in France.

"Well, we seem to have new competition; powerful competition at that. These boys seem to be street bladers, and they know what they're after. Sadly I'm not completely sure what they want from us, but I think it has to do with our bit beasts," Oliver answered somewhat lengthily.

"WHAT?!" Oliver winced as his eardrums felt like they were being shattered for the second time that night.

"You guys heard me and please stop yelling!"

"Sorry," was the collective apology.

Oliver just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I'll live. I've been through worse than that so it's no big deal."

"Oliver…" Robert warned softly.

"Yeah I know, but don't you think it would be easier to work with one another if we truly knew one another like all good teams do?"

Robert winced. "Yeah, but we can go through that later. Right now we have more important things to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, these boys go by the names of Colt, Drake, and Gale. They're street bladers, but they also seem to have some sort of training to them that isn't related to beyblading. I'm not sure what it is, but there's definitely something else to them. Colt seems to have earthen or water abilities and he definitely has a bit beast despite the fact he didn't use it in my battle with him. Drake and Gale, like I said earlier appear to be twins. They follow Colt, who appears to be the leader of the three. Drake seems to be stronger than Gale, and looks like he has either a thunder or fire ability, and as for Gale, he seems to have either a wind or ice ability. Both of them have bit beasts as well."

"How the hell did you manage to figure that all out," Jayse interrupted. "I've been plagued with those three for months and even I couldn't figure all that out.

Oliver smiled. "That's why I'm what's known as a 'starter' beyblader. We tend to see things that most normal people wouldn't. That's how I was able to figure that much out about them."

"Oh," Jayse mumbled. "I see."

* * *

Colt let out a growl. How had Oliver been able to tell he had a bit beast? And on top of that, how had he even managed to beat him in a street battle? Oliver was a regulation, by-the-rules-of-the-book type of blader. Not one blader like that had ever been able to beat him in a street battle before. He was supposed to be the best street blader around, but now….now he wasn't.

"Hey, Colt, are you ok?" Drake queried from slightly behind him.

"What do you think?" was the sarcastic answer.

Drake winced. "Sorry, didn't mean to anger you there. Any clue how Oliver managed to beat you yet?"

"No, but don't worry. I'm working on it. Even now I'm having him watched. Besides, I have to be able to get to Jayson down there, now don't I?"

Drake smiled. "Yes you do. Anyway, I didn't come up here to annoy you. I came here to ask if it was ok if I went home for a little bit. My mom's been looking for me again and you know how mom's get when they don't see their kids after a certain amount of time."

Colt smiled back. "Yeah I do. Feel free to leave. Oh, and would you mind doing me a favor, Drake?"

Drake, who had started to walk away, turned back around to look at Colt. "What is it?"

"When you come back, bring our true blades. We'll be heading into a battle here soon I think."

"A battle?"

"Yes, a street battle for the ages."

Drake smiled. "Yes sir. I'll be back in a couple days if that's ok?"

Colt nodded. "Go for it. See you in a couple of days."

"Yes sir," Drake remarked before turning and running across the roofs of the nearby building. Colt smiled. He'd make a damn good assassin one day.

_"Master, what do you plan to do in the time he's gone?"_

Colt started slightly. His bit beast, a crimson and silver earth dragon with some water abilities named Aries, was trying to reach him.

_"I'm going to take care of you as I just realized I've neglected you badly."_

Aries said nothing back but Colt knew that he was grateful all the same. Sighing, he got up from where he was sitting and much like Drake had done just a few minutes ago, darted easily from roof to roof. However, even he didn't see the black and gold griffin bit beast that was following him, courtesy of Drake's own father.

* * *

"You want us to do what?!" yelled eight voices. Oliver winced for about the fiftieth time that night. Even now, while they were sitting comfortably in his own home, Oliver wanted them to still be wary of their surroundings.

"I want you to keep guard over your bit beast 24/7."

"You do know that's physically impossible, right?" Enrique queried. "Amphylyon would have an easier time keeping an eye on me than I would on him."

"Same goes for pretty much all of our bit beasts," Celina added. Julia nodded her agreement as well.

"Even if we tried, we'd eventually grow too tired to stay awake and make sure nothing happened to them," Julia remarked, finally speaking and shocking everyone as she usually didn't say much of anything around anyone other than Johnny and Oliver.

"That's true but I wasn't talking about all of us staying awake at once and in separate locations."

"Oh boy, here he goes again," Johnny grumbled. "Back to the same old teamwork shit again."

"And if I recall correctly, it was that same 'teamwork shit' as you so kindly put it that got you guys defeated in your tournament against the Bladebreakers," a voice said snidely from the doorway.

"Oh no! Not another person to drive me insane," Johnny complained. "To quote Amphylyon from earlier, could today get any worse?"

The voice at the door just laughed. "I actually think it could. Hey, Tala, you ready to whip these guys into tip top shape?"

"Sure thing Kai! Just give me a minute to get Ian, Bryan, and Spencer to stop gawking like freaking school children."

"Hey Oliver, what are they doing here?" Robert queried softly while putting up a hand to block Kai from seeing what he was saying.

Oliver shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine," was the reply.

"So," Tala panted out when he finally got to the top of the stairs. "Are you guys ready for some serious training?"

"Only if you tell us how in hell you knew where we all were and why you're even here," Enrique said with a slight snarl in his voice. "I don't want to have to be around Kai or you any more than I have to be."

Tala sighed. "Alright. Sit down because you might not like what I'm going to tell you." The Majestics, Samantha, Cass, Celina, and Julia all exchanged looks before sitting down.

"So," Johnny prompted. "Who sent you here?"

"Mr. Dickenson."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think?

Tala: well it explains what I'm doing here now.

Johnny: and it just managed to really piss me off.

Blitzkreig50889: since when are you ever happy?

Kai: never.

Johnny: what the fuck are you doing here?!

Blitzkreig50889: (pokes head out door and yells for Samantha)

Samantha: somebody called for me?

Blitzkreig50889: yeah, shut Johnny there up for me so we can end this chapter nicely.

Samantha: yes ma'am. Jonathan, SIT!

Johnny: ack! (Falls face first into the ground)

Blitzkreig50889: thank you Samantha!

Samantha: you're welcome.

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please remember to review. See you all next time!

(All members of fic leave except for Johnny whose still face down on the floor)


	4. Chapter 3

Blitzkreig50889: well as you've probably noticed, I'm updating this fic again. Obviously I don't care if I get reviews or not, but they're still greatly appreciated. They're a very good source of inspiration for a writer.

Kai: and as I can plainly see, you're bored and very irritated about something.

Blitzkreig50889: just leave it be Kai. I've got enough issues with my stupid writing prof so I don't feel like dealing with you too.

Kai: ok…

Oliver: and since you're so annoyed, I'll even be nice enough to do your disclaimer for you.

Jayse: Hey! What about me?

Blitzkreig50889: if Oliver doesn't mind sharing the disclaimer, you can help him with that.

Jayse: ok!

Oliver: let's do it then. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters, which if you don't know by now are the Blitzkrieg Boys, and my teammates and I of course along with our bit beasts.

Jayse: however, she does own the plot to this fic and her OCS which include me, Samantha, Cass, Julia (obviously not beyblade related or she wouldn't be in this part of the disclaimer), Celina, Colt, Drake, Gale, Storm, Aries, Torrent, Kazul, Salamandrite, Starlight, and Jess. (To self) whew that's a lot of names!

Blitzkreig50889: that said, on to the chapter!

Chapter 3

"So, Kai, what are you and Tala actually supposed to train us for?" asked Enrique. "I know you wouldn't be here unless you had absolutely no other choice, so whatever Dickenson has you here for must be important."

Kai didn't answer then; instead Tala did. "We're here to teach you proper street blading."

"But we already know how to street blade," Oliver protested. "I've already proved I can street blade earlier this evening, right Jayse?"

Jayse nodded causing Kai and Tala to glance of at him for the first time that night. "Oliver's good. I've seen him street blade already."

Tala smiled. "Then maybe we won't make Oliver practice so hard. The rest of you however, are going to practice!" This caused a huge round of groans to fill the air in protest.

"As for you, Jayse, you're going to practice as well," Kai added. "It's obvious you're related to Johnny and if he was beaten in a street battle, I'm going to assume you were as well."

Jayse flinched. Kai was most definitely right. However, not even Oliver knew Johnny had lost because he was trying to save his younger brother from all three boys. He'd never tell anyone that, even if it was just to allow his brother to keep his remaining dignity.

"Hey, Jayse, are you ok?" Johnny asked softly while dropping down to sit next to his brother. "If you want to tell the others what happened, I'm not going to yell at you."

Jayse stated to reply when Kai interrupted. "You'd help Tala and I out more if you tell us what happened. I know from experience that Johnny's no pushover no matter how much I don't like him as a person."

Johnny glared over at Kai before sarcastically saying, "And here I thought you loved me. What a shame!"

"Shut it McGregor," Kai growled just as Ian finally made it completely up the steps.

"Bombs away!" Ian yelled while tossing into the room some very noxious stink bombs.

"Ian! I'm going to kill you for that!" Johnny roared before darting towards the younger Russian beyblader.

"Uh-oh!" Ian groaned. "I'm dead now."

Jayse gagged as he watched in confusion the chaos the room was tossed into. Ian hadn't ran away from his brother and it was obvious he had plenty of room to run back down the stairs. However, he soon found out why Ian hadn't ran back down the stairs.

"Ian, you fucking idiot!" Spencer roared as Bryan bellowed, "McGregor, you better not kill him until I get up there to help!"

"Then you better run faster up those stairs," Johnny growled. "I'm not going to let him live much longer."

Jayse shook his head. "Johnny, leave him be. You can kill him later after we've learned what we need to know."

"Gee, thanks a lot whoever you are," Ian grumbled sarcastically. "Some savior you'd ever be to someone who'd need you in a tight spot."

Jayse winced. "I won't argue with you on that." This comment caused everyone in the room to focus on him.

"What do you mean, Jayse?" Julia questioned softly. "You've never let anyone down before."

"Yes I have. Today in fact," Jayse added with some after though.

"No you idiot, you haven't," Johnny snarled back, his quarrel with Ian already forgotten. "I was overconfident and besides, if you wouldn't have risked your own blade to protect mine, I wouldn't still have Salamolyon now."

"Say what?!" Enrique asked in confusion. "Are you trying to tell everyone that Salamolyon, even though he's a bit beast, was almost killed?"

"Yes," Johnny replied. "I am. I wouldn't have Salamolyon now otherwise, so there's no reason for Jayse to blame himself for something that was as much a mistake for me as it was for him. We're both equally guilty in this case."

"Ok, well I wouldn't go that far, but if you want to look at it that way, then that's completely up to you," Tala said while raising his hands up to show he wasn't going to argue. Kai however, completely ignored the entire situation.

"What that defeat means is that this team as a whole has got to learn how to street blade with as much skill as they can possibly use. That in turn means practice."

Enrique rolled his eyes at that remark. "Are you trying to tell me we'll be spending almost all our time practicing this street blading stuff?"

"Yes, and you'll do it too."

"Ok but…" Oliver broke off at that point.

"But what, Oliver?"

"I think Johnny, Jayse, and I are going to need new blades."

"What do you mean Oliver?" Jayse asked nervously. "Unicolyon wasn't destroyed in that battle was he?"

"No, but his regulation blade needs far too many repairs for me to have him back up and running tomorrow morning."

"Great," Kai grumbled. "More complications we didn't need."

"Better get used to it Kai," Tala said softly. "We might be here awhile."

"Yeah, I know." At that point Kai turned and looked over at the door and his remaining Russian teammates. "Bryan, Spencer, Ian, you three ready to help or are you going to stand there looking like vegetables?"

"And before you make any odd comments Ian, Kai means vegetable as in a person without a proper thinking brain (**A/N: and please don't take that comment personally. I was just trying to keep Tala and Kai in character****. I figured that would be something those two would say**)."

"Anyway," Samantha suddenly interrupted. "If we're supposed to do some major training in the morning, can we all go to bed? No one can practice if they're half falling over from lack of sleep."

Kai chuckled. "Yeah, go to bed. I'll have you all up at seven."

"SEVEN?"

"Yes, seven so make sure you're either up before that or I'll personally get up you."

"And believe me when I say you don't want Kai to wake you up," Ian advised. "He tends to be very creative when waking people up."

"Great," Enrique grumbled. "Tomorrow is so going to suck ass."

"You can say that again," Johnny agreed. "I don't think any of us are out of bed until about nine."

"Better start getting used to seven then. Kai won't wait for you," Tala said with a slight smirk.

"Lovely," was the unified sarcastic remark from the European bladers. "Just what we all need."

"Gotta agree with you there," Bryan murmured before turning and walking down the steps while cursing, "Why do these idiots have to have so many fucking fucked up steps?" The European bladers ignored him.

"Anyway, get your asses to bed and make sure you're up at seven," Kai ordered.

"Yes master Kai," Enrique remarked sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

"Enrique."

"What Kai?"

"Shut up before I make you train in double time."

"Uh, ok…" Enrique said in confusion while doing as he was told.

"Well, goodnight then," Oliver called over to the others. "I'll be down the hallway if you need me."

"'K, see you in the morning," came eight replies, while five others just shook their heads in disgust.

* * *

"Enrique! Jayse! Johnny! Wake up already you three idiots!" Samantha yelled outside the boys respective bedroom doors. Jayse managed to walk sleepily out in his pajamas.

"What's up Samantha? It's only seven in the morning."

"We've got practice or did you forget about that?"

Jayse's eyes snapped open. "Oh shit! Johnny, wake up right now or I'll allow Kai to wake you up."

"I'm up already," Johnny's voice snapped through the door. "Just give me a minute to get properly dressed."

Jayse was about to say something else when Kai came walking up. "Are they all up?"

"Except for Enrique I think," Samantha answered.

Kai let out a sigh before walking towards the nearest bathroom while saying, "Stay away from that door. I don't want anyone getting ran over as he comes running out of there jumping around like a jackrabbit on a pogo stick."

Samantha and Jayse both had to fight hard not to laugh like crazy. At that moment Johnny walked out of his room and caught them both holding back laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"What Kai just said," Samantha managed to get out.

"Ok…" Johnny murmured. "I don't think I want to know now."

"Probably not," Kai answered nearly scaring the hell out of the older blader. "Just make sure you stay over to the side."

Johnny raised an eyebrow as he noticed the bucket of water with ice floating in it. "That's going to be cold and wet."

About thirty seconds later a loud "Ahhhhh!" could be coming out of Enrique's room.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Robert asked while walking up to the room.

"I'm pretty sure you can figure it out," Johnny answered.

"Ah, the ice water. I wondered what Kai wanted ice water for."

"Well, there's your answer."

"So I noticed," Robert mumbled sarcastically just before Enrique came running out of the room trying to put his sneakers on. Surprisingly he was dressed properly and not running around in his pajamas. Kai followed behind him smiling slightly. Even Kai had to admit Enrique looked funny jumping around trying to put his shoes on while tying them and walking at the same time. Needless to say, Enrique didn't make it very far before tripping down the stairs.

"Good going, Enrique," Johnny laughed. "You probably managed to make the rest of us look reasonably normal in the morning."

"Shut up McGregor," Enrique grumbled while pushing himself back up into a standing position and properly tying his shoes. "You wouldn't have said that if you would've done what I just did."

"True, but I'm also not stupid enough to act like you."

"Say what?!"

Kai let out a groan as the two bladers proceeded to get into another argument. "Ian! Plan A Please!"

"Got it!" Ian yelled from above the two arguing bladers. "Hope you guys like ice!" and with that comment, Ian dumped a bucket full of ice on both bladers heads.

"AHHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" Enrique yelled as he proceeded to jump around trying to dislodge a chunk of ice that had fallen down his shirt.

"AHHHHH! COLD!!!" was Johnny's remark as he too tried to remove the ice that had gone down his shirt. "Ian, Kai, you're both dead for this!"

"Tell me that later after you've managed to beat me in a street battle," came Kai's remark. "Or better yet, tell me that after you've managed to fix your blade."

"Jerk," Johnny and Enrique grumbled before walking into Oliver's living room.

"So," Oliver started when they walked into the room. "Ready for some training?"

"Oliver!" several voices groaned.

"What? I was just asking a simple question."

"You just asked a stupid question," Robert corrected.

"Either way, training starts now," Tala snapped as he entered the room. "Outside now."

"Yes sir," came nine sarcastic replies as all of the European bladers walked furiously outside.

* * *

Drake whipped around as he sensed someone following him. In front of him was his bit beast, a black and gold thunder griffin named Storm. And next to Storm was his father.

"Hey, son, what have you been up to? You've been gone an awful lot lately."

"Sorry dad, but I've been busy. I didn't mean to worry you any."

Drake's father just smiled softly. "Are you sure you can't tell me why Colt has you away from home so much? I tried to have Storm find out, but Colt caught on after a little while and sent him back here."

Drake's eyes thinned. "You know you're not supposed to do that dad. I don't need anyone getting hurt, especially you and mom."

"I'm sorry."

Drake let out a sigh. "To be honest dad, I don't know why Colt has me gone so much and right now I don't really care. I'm still at school everyday keeping up with my schoolwork, my grades are just as good as they've ever been and I don't really see a reason to worry too much about being gone for so long.

Drake's father sighed. "Well, as long as you're doing well in school, I guess I can't complain. Just make sure you keep Storm with you at all times. I just have this odd gut feeling you're going to need him."

Drake just nodded. He didn't tell his father about the street battle tournament that was coming up and that he was going to participate in it. He merely watched quietly as his father walked inside.

_"Master Drake, I know I've said this before, but I feel I need to say it again. Colt worries me and he's beginning to actually scare me."_

_"You? Afraid?" _Drake asked his bit beast in shock. _"Since when are griffins afraid of anything?"_

_"Since I met Colt and Aries. Those two really worry me, and you know how I am. When I'm worried about something that usually means there's cause for alarm."_

Drake sighed again. _"Well, just hang in there a little longer for me. If things get to bad, there's nothing in this entire world that's going to stop me from pulling back and away from Colt. However, should we tell Gale what's going on?"_

Storm didn't answer back right away. When he did, his words weren't very soothing.

_"I don't know to be honest. I don't think it'll hurt to warn him, but you know Gale. He can be as stubborn as a mule."_

_"True."_ At that point Drake broke off his conversation with his bit beast as his mother called him inside for dinner.

"I guess I've got more to figure out than I thought," Drake thought to himself. "Oh, well, I'll worry about it after I eat something. One can't think on an empty stomach!"

* * *

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? I know this is supposed to be a mystery/humor fic and I know I haven't did a great job with the mystery part yet, but don't worry, I'm getting to it!

Enrique: well that's a relief. At least they'll know from the torture you put Johnny and me through that this fic is on the humorous side.

Johnny: that was a no brainer Enrique. And it doesn't matter if either one of us likes it or not.

Samantha: either way, you two are going to shut up and allow this chapter to end properly without fighting with one another, right blitzkreig50889?

Blitzkreig50889: you got it girl!

Enrique: I take it that means we close this fic then?

Blitzkreig50889: yes it does.

Johnny: (sigh) might as well get it over with then. On behalf of blitzkreig50889, hope you enjoyed the fic.

Enrique: and please remember to review.

Blitzkreig50889: thank you boys. See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 4

Blitzkreig50889: well I'm back ya'll! I'm putting this chapter up now since I won't likely be able to update for about a month since I'm not going to be near a computer for almost a month.

Johnny: nice excuse.

Enrique: the sad part for you is that your sarcasm was wasted. It's a legitimate excuse.

Johnny: whatever.

Blitzkreig50889: and since you two look like you're about to argue, you can do the disclaimer.

Jayse: hey, what am I? Chopped liver?

Johnny: if you want to do the disclaimer that bad you can do it in my place.

Jayse: seriously?

Johnny: uh…yeah. DUH!

Blitzkreig50889: Jonathan…

Johnny: now what did I do?

Blitzkeig50889: shut up and be quiet if you're not going to do the disclaimer. Jayse, Enrique, disclaimer now please.

Enrique: yes ma'am! Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters.

Jayse: However, she does own her OCS, which you should all know by now so I'm not going to bother naming all of them, myself included in that mess. That said…

Blitzkreig50889: on to the chapter!

Chapter 4

"TALA YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Enrique yelled when he walked outside and saw what Oliver's backyard had been turned into. "WE'RE NOT THAT FLEXIBLE!"

Tala chuckled. Enrique was throwing a tantrum over the almost circus like obstacle course he and his teammates had designed.

"I think I've got to agree with Enrique on this one," Oliver murmured. "I don't think any of us could get through that."

Jayse nodded his head in agreement. He was standing off to the side since that was what Tala and Kai had both asked him to do last night. Technically, he had known about the course last night, but he hadn't thought they'd be able to build it in just a few hours. To see it now had him standing there in shock. Add to that the fact the course was almost five miles long and two miles wide, it would be almost impossible for a normal person to get through it.

Johnny however, hadn't been so quiet. At the sight of the course he had let out string of loud curse words in every language he knew. Even Jayse didn't know half of what he said (A/N: and I've added in the part where all the Majestics are rather good at speaking various languages. I figured it fit them since they're each from a separate European country.). "Kai, Tala, you two are frigging idiots! No one can manage to do all that in one day. We'd just exhaust ourselves out before we even managed to get through the first two miles."

"Glad to see you aimed high when you attempted to figure out your own endurance levels," Ian said with a slight smirk from the beginning of the course.

"Ian," Johnny growled while clenching his left hand into a fist. Ian let out a gulp before trying to hide behind Spencer. Spencer however moved and left Ian out in the open.

"Thanks a lot Spencer," Ian growled sarcastically at his older teammate who just chuckled.

"Hey, it's your problem, so you deal with it. I'm not going to save your ass because you couldn't keep your mouth shut when you were specifically told to stay quiet," Spencer answered back with a shrug.

Bryan was about to add his own comments when Kai deliberately walked over and lightly swatted the slightly younger blader in the head. "Stay quiet, Bry, before you get yourself into trouble as well. These guys won't hesitate to teach you a well deserved lesson if you annoy them enough."

"I don't think they'd be that cruel," Jayse said, causing everyone to start. "I've always heard threats come out of Johnny's mouth but he's never acted on them."

"Then you don't know your brother very well," Kai murmured before walking back over to the group of European bladers and giving each of the girls a slight shove away from one another.

"Hey!" Samantha protested. "What was that for?"

"Head into the course and go as far as you can."

"Uh…ok," Samantha mumbled in confusion. "But what exactly am I supposed to do?"

"Just launch your blade and we'll take care of the rest," Tala answered her. Samantha raised her eyebrows at that remark, instantly understanding what they were going to do.

"Yes, sir!" she said a bit sarcastically while doing as Tala had told her. Within a matter of seconds, a teal blade joined hers in the course.

"Now what?" This was directed at the owner of the teal blade, Bryan.

"Follow my lead. Just do it for now. It'll make sense later."

"Uh…ok…" Samantha's confusion grew as she complied. Calmly, though, she let her blade and the bit beast inside it follow after Bryan's blade and bit beast who seemed to be trying to teach her something she wasn't really seeing.

Enrique let out a sigh. "Something tells me we're going to be here for quite awhile."

"I agree with you there," Jayse murmured. However, he wasn't exactly watching Samantha. He was watching Bryan in hopes of figuring out what he was trying to teach Samantha. So far he wasn't figuring it out.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're all working so hard!" a voice said cheerfully startling all of the bladers that were present.

"Mr. Dickenson!" Several voices exclaimed as one. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm just checking up on all of you boys…and it seems girls as well. How have you all been doing?"

"Fine," was the answer among the boys however the girls didn't answer right away. Instead they glared in annoyance at the chairman of the BBA.

"Are you trying to tell us you don't remember us?" Cass queried.

"No, I'm afraid I don't."

"How disappointing. Especially after I helped you out with the B-Boys and all too." Cass shook her head as she said that. Samantha just looked disgusted.

"Forget him, Cass. If he doesn't remember then he must not have cared about the situation."

Cass looked thoughtful for a moment but didn't have time to reply to Samantha's comment as Ian did so for her.

"You better have cared about that situation! We could've been killed if we hadn't had any help from both Johnny and _Cass_." Ian made sure to put emphasis on Cass's name.

Mr. Dickenson looked horrified when he finally realized who she was. "Oh my goodness! You've changed so much I didn't recognize you. I'm so sorry Cassandra."

Cass blanched. "Call me Cass please. Cassandra just feels far too proper for an occasion like this." Mr. Dickenson just nodded before looking over at the other girls.

"Then you girls must be Samantha, Celina, and Julia, the other members of the Black Thorns, am I right?"

"It's about time you remembered us!" Julia exclaimed suddenly startling everyone. "I was beginning to think you really had forgotten about us."

"Anyway, back to the situation at hand please," Jayse interrupted. "I would like to get through this training session as quickly as possible."

Johnny let out a low spoken "wow" at Jayse's comment. Jayse rarely ever spoke up like he had just done and for him to be doing so now meant he wanted to get this mess he had unwittingly gotten into cleaned up so he could head home and have some semblance of peace and quiet.

"Jayse, are you ok?" Oliver asked.

"Not particularly, but then again, you wouldn't understand."

Oliver jerked back from the harsh answer Jayse had given him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Would you rather I told them everything Jayse," Johnny interrupted in order to prevent an outburst of anger from his brother. Outbursts were rare, but when they did occur, Jayse had a tendency to cause things to go up in black flames.

"Do whatever you want." Johnny winced but took Jayse's snapped out comment in stride.

"Ok. You might want to sit if you've never lost a bit beast, however temporary it may have been." Johnny had walked over to a nearby tree and after checking the ground to see if it was wet, sat down. Kai and Tala exchanged looks, let out identical sighs, and followed Johnny over to the tree he had sat under.

"Do you just want those two, or do you want the rest of us too?" Celina asked softly.

"You can all listen." Several nods indicated they were going to sit and listen to what Johnny was about to say.

"Alright, as you all know, Jayse and I were challenged by these three boys, whose names we know now but didn't know then. They wanted something called the trinity flame, which is a black, white, and gold colored flame, or so they said anyway. They thought we had it and challenged both of us to a battle. I declined since I didn't trust them. Something just didn't seem quite right about them. They just seemed far too strong to be normal street bladers since that was what they looked like. I'm not sure how I knew that, but I did all the same. Anyway, they challenged both of us and Jayse accepted their challenge, which really seemed to please them for some odd reason. He launched his blade into the nearby alleyway, which was only about ten feet tops from where we were standing. The three boys did the same thing but instead of just launching any normal beyblade, their blades had bit beasts. One had a dragon, another a griffin, and the third had an amphisbaena."

At that remark, Enrique had to interrupt. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me someone else has an amphisbaena for a bit beast besides me? I thought Amphylyon was the only amphisbaena to be made into a bit beast."

"Me too," Johnny agreed. "At least until I saw that boy's bit beast. I even did a double take to make sure I wasn't seeing things. I wasn't. Jayse's blade probably would've been torn apart at that exact moment if a strange black light hadn't surrounded his blade and repelled all three bit beasts. It took a few minutes before it sunk into my skull that the black light around his blade was a bit beast and a rather powerful one too. By that point it had formed itself into a black dragon with blazing orange eyes. It was even surrounded by black flames."

This comment caused the dosing Amphylyon to jerk upright and speak out loud enough for all the bladers to hear him. "A black dragon with black flames?"

"Yeah, why?" Johnny asked. "Do you know that particular bit beast?"

"Yeah," Amphylyon whispered. "He's my brother, Midnight."

"But he only had one head!" Jayse cried out in confusion. "How could he be your brother?"

Amphylyon glanced over at the confused blader. "Because I'm the odd-ball of my family. All of my siblings were single-headed. I was the only double-headed child of the seven of us."

"Oh.." was all Jayse managed after Amphylyon's comment.

"Anyway, back to the black bit beast that was a part of Jayse's blade," Johnny interrupted. "He was surrounded by black flames and had pushed back the other three bit beasts that had been attacking Jayse's blade. The boys who were controlling the bit beasts looked delighted at the sight. I even heard one of them say, 'Here's the first of the trinity flames, the black flame' but I didn't really pay much attention to him until the dragon, which was crimson and silver suddenly attacked the black dragon by itself. It didn't seem to care if the black dragon pushed it back again. It almost seemed to be testing Jayse's control over the dragon, which at that point was zero since Jayse hadn't even known about the hidden bit beast until that point. The black dragon was pushed back, snapping and snarling the whole way. Jayse, taken by surprise at the force of the attack and the hidden bit beast, wasn't able to keep his blade spinning and it stopped before the black dragon could retreat into the blade. The silver and crimson dragon darted forward so quickly that the black dragon didn't even have time to react to the sudden onslaught and was jerked completely off its feet and into the other dragon's blade. At that point, the dragon must have already bonded with Jayse, for Jayse let out a howl of pain and clutched at his chest. I didn't think anything of the dragon but thought instead somebody had hit Jayse with something instead of it being a bonded link with a bit beast."

At that point Johnny paused as if to try and remember exactly what happened after that. After a minute he continued on. "I became rather furious and jumped straight into battle with all three boys without even thinking and called for Salamolyon immediately. Naturally, Salamolyon jumped instantly out of his blade and faced them. Salamolyon's appearance seemed to please them all the more and they gave each other high fives. They then all rushed at Salamolyon as if to do to him what they had done to the black dragon that seems to have been Jayse's bit beast. I sent Salamolyon back into his blade and tried instead to fight them with skill alone. Needless to say, that didn't work too well and I was forced to bring Salamolyon back out. Salamolyon faced all three bit beasts again and I think would've managed to beat the amphisbaena and the silver and crimson dragon had the griffin, who had been sitting almost idle for five minutes, not suddenly moved into action. Salamolyon and I were both so startled that we didn't really have any time to get out of the way of the attack and probably would've been beaten had Jayse not launched his blade at the griffin and startled it into attacking the blade. The blade was ripped to pieces by the griffin's claws."

Jayse chose that moment to jump in and add his own comments about the battle. "And before you wonder what the hell my brother was thinking, remember that the sacrifice I made was to keep him from losing Salamolyon. I think Salamolyon was the gold flame they thought was part of the trinity flame."

"It makes sense," Tala said softly causing everyone to lean closer to him in order to hear him.

"Could you speak up a little?" Ian said just as softly in an attempt to mimic Tala's voice when he wasn't angry. "We can't hear you."

Jayse chuckled a little as he watched Tala's eyes narrow threateningly and Ian flinch from the older blader as if he knew what was coming next and knew he couldn't handle it. Even Kai and Bryan were smiling at Ian's fear.

"Serves you right Ian," Spencer murmured while looking over at Jayse and Johnny as if to ask who was going to finish this mess up so they could get back to the training they were supposed to be doing.

"Either way," Johnny said while raising his voice a little to get everyone's attention back on what he was saying. "We used the griffin's distraction to hurry up and run from all three boys. And before you ask, no I'm not proud of that, but I didn't have any other choice."

"Well, that tells me why they seem to be targeting you and Jayse then." Kai sounded as if he was deep in thought when he spoke. "Any plans Tala?"

Tala let out a sigh. "Why am I always asked about possible plans for different situations?"

"Because you're good at making them, despite how odd they may be in some cases," Enrique answered while dodging a well aimed stone from Tala.

"That wasn't funny Enrique."

"I wasn't trying to make it funny, Tala."

"Could've fooled me."

"It seems I did."

At that comment, Tala clenched his fists and stood up. He then proceeded to walk over to the slightly older Enrique. At that point, Celina decided to stop the two from fighting with a well aimed insult.

"Hey boys, I believe we're all over the age of three and know how to act like the sixteen to eighteen year olds we are so those of us who are sitting here quietly would like you two to join us as the reasonable eighteen year olds you are. Can you do that for us?"

Tala grimaced and Enrique looked utterly confused but both of them complied.

"Thanks, it's appreciated," Cass said calmly. Both bladers sent each other glares before letting go of their argument.

At that moment Julia snapped her fingers. "Hey Celina! I bet you could find them if you really wanted to."

Celina looked suddenly extremely afraid as Julia's comment sunk in. "Uh…I'd rather not do that unless I absolutely have to."

"Celina, what can you do that would cause Julia to make that comment?" This question came from Bryan who had been surprisingly quiet.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I think I may know what ability Julia's talking about since Falborg suddenly became attentive to this conversation when before he'd merely been yawning the whole way through."

Celina hesitated. After a moment she answered Bryan's question. "You probably would know. I used this particular ability of mine to help locate Falborg, Dranzer, Draciel, and Driger during the first world championships. Although what Boris wanted Falborg for, I'll never know."

"But Driger was never caught by Boris," Kai reminded her. "Why would you have been looking for Driger?"

"Maybe I should say I wasn't looking for Driger, but it was Driger who was helping me look for Falborg, Dranzer and Draciel," Celina amended.

"Anybody feel like filling me in on what's going on here?" Tala queried. "I think for the first time in my life I'm completely and utterly confused."

Celina gave herself a shake before answering him herself. "I can find other bladers bit beasts. Julia wants me to use that ability to locate Jayse's bit beast."

"Oh my," Mr. Dickenson whispered, speaking out for the first time since Johnny had started telling Jayse's story. However, he was ignored by everyone present.

"So now what do we do?" Samantha asked. "We just can't sit around here and hope for Jayse's bit beast to just pop back up."

"Point taken," Jayse murmured in agreement causing everyone to jump. "So, does anyone have any ideas? Celina might use her ability to find…Midnight I believe Amphylyon said the black dragon was named right? However, what do we do if she can't find him or refuses to use her ability to find him? And if she should use her ability to find him, how are we going to get him back?"

Bryan's sudden smile and slight chuckle caused everyone to glance in his direction.

"I think I might have an idea," he said with a slight gleam in his eyes. "Celina, what are you going to do?"

Celina sighed. "I'll look for him, but I can't guarantee I'll find him."

"Works for me," Kai said quickly, catching onto what Bryan was trying to do. Celina didn't seem too happy about what was going on, but she didn't say anything.

"I take it I'm going to be left in the dark then since everyone seems to know what's going on," Enrique grumbled while looking at each of his teammates who had picked up on Bryan's plan.

"Actually Enrique, you're coming with me. You're going to do some major training so you can handle that griffin when we get some answers out of Colt, Drake, and Gale," Kai ordered.

"Why me?!"

"Because Amphylyon's probably the only one with enough strength to beat the griffin while keeping it conscious at the same time. Unicolyon and Griffolyon would probably knock it out or scare it to death."

Enrique made a face at that comment but relented all the same and followed after Kai. "This had just better be worth my time," he complained while trudging after his cousin (A/N: and if you've read any of my other fics, you know this is just something I made up to add a weird twist to the story.).

"Quit your complaining for once and just do as you're told!" Robert yelled over at the younger blader.

"Shut up!" was Enrique's only retort back towards his teammate.

"So, what are the rest of us supposed to do now?" Jayse queried.

"You're going to split up into groups and one group will do the obstacle course while the other group is going to help Celina, and Bryan it seems, find your bit beast," Tala answered.

A soft "Oh" from Jayse said he understood. "Where do you want me to go then?"

"With Celina and Bryan. You'll be able to help them locate your bit beast since you actually have a connection with him."

"I see." Jayse then darted into the house after Bryan and Celina who had decided it would be safer for to search for the bit beasts there in case distractions made it impossible for Celina to find the missing black dragon.

Tala however, was shaking his head in disgust. Things were not going the way they were supposed to be going.

Blitzkreig50889: well, what do you think? I know this chapter isn't one of the more active chapters or the more humorous ones, but it was necessary all the same.

Johnny: in other words, she's telling you that the next chapter will be more energetic when she returns at the end of March.

Blitzkreig50889: thanks Johnny but I didn't need your comments.

Jayse: that's my brother for you.

Johnny: and if I were you, I'd shut up.

Jayse: you know I won't though.

Salamolyon: (pops into room) cool it you two. Celina wants both of you by the way.

Jayse: ah, got it.

Blitzkreig50889: well in that case Salamolyon, would you mind closing this chapter for me?

Salamolyon: (is a bit confused) uh…sure I guess. (Reads a cue card that's held up by Johnny) Blitzkreig50889 asks that you please review and she'll update as soon as she can when she gets back at the end of March. March?

Blitzkreig50889: don't ask Salamolyon. Anyway, see you all at the end of March and please remember to review!

Salamolyon: I won't then. (Leaves room)

Johnny: I take it that means we can leave now?

Blitzkreig50889: yes you can leave now.

Jayse: sweet! (Runs out of meeting room)

Johnny: hey! Wait for me! (Runs out of meeting room)

Blitzkreig50889: (Just shakes head and follows the boys out of the room at a more sedate pace)


	6. Chapter 5

Blitzkreig50889: hey everyone did you miss me?

Salamolyon: hardly.

Blitzkreig50889: hey that was harsh!

Salamolyon: I know!

Blitzkreig50889: ugh! You're hopeless Salamolyon!

Salamolyon: I wouldn't be if you'd remember to update your other fics once in awhile too you know.

Blitzkreig50889: true…still, that doesn't give you the right to annoy me! For that you get to go drag your master's ass in here, along with his brother while you're at it, to have the two of them do the disclaimer.

Salamolyon: (sighs) of course. (Leaves room and comes back dragging Johnny and Jayse).

Jayse: Hey! What's the big idea having Salamolyon drag us in here?

Johnny: that's what I'd like to know.

Bltizkreig50889: disclaimer. Now!

Jayse: o.o yes ma'am! Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters, which you all know by heart by now I'm sure.

Johnny: (sighs before speaking) however, she does own her OCS, my brother included in that crew, and the bit beasts that go with each of them.

Blitzkrieg50889: that said, thanks for all the reviews and on to the chapter!

Chapter 5

Storm let out a cough as he trudged through the alleyways of France. He didn't have a single clue as to why his master was here, but he was getting the creeps from this place all the same. Normally, alleyways wouldn't have bothered him, but this one just didn't feel right. It felt eerier than most seemingly empty alleys and more sinister.

"_Drake, are you sure you know where you're going?" _The griffin asked his master nervously.

"_Yes, Storm; I know where I'm going. I need you to wait here for a few minutes ok?"_

Storm jerked slightly at the sudden comment. _"Why? Where are you going?"_

"_Just into that building right there to get something. I'll be right back after I get what I need."_

Storm shivered as he looked at the building Drake was about to go into. It was an all brick building with odd, almost paneled looking windows that let light into the building, but kept anyone from looking in. It also felt almost as sinister as the alleyway he was standing in at that moment.

"_Drake, I don't think you should go in there!"_ Storm cried out suddenly. _"It doesn't feel right!"_

"_Oh, quit your worrying already. There's nothing in there."_ Drake growled back at his bit beast while standing just outside the door. _"Now, wait here and I'll be right back. I'm heading in to get what I came for."_

"_Ok,"_ Storm relented. _"But make it quick! I don't like this place!"_

Drake didn't bother to answer the griffin. He was already heading inside. After a few seconds, Drake disappeared completely inside.

Storm shivered again while taking a good look at his surroundings. Every building around him appeared to be empty.

"_What could Drake possibly need in a place like this?" _the griffin wondered as he looked back over at the building Drake had entered. _"It looks like just an old dump to me."_

"_Oh, but it's so much more than that," _interrupted a voice on the griffin's musings. Storm whipped around in an attempt to locate the voice but found nothing.

"_Who's there?" _Storm snapped out while looking in several different directions.

"_I am here," _the voice answered somewhere to Storm's left. The griffin's head whipped to the left, but he still couldn't locate the owner.

"_Did you know it's rude not to show yourself to someone when you're trying to hold a conversation with that person?"_ Storm queried in hopes of getting the owner of the voice to appear.

"_Why I do believe I forgot about that. A thousand apologies," _the voice murmured before the owner of that same voice suddenly became visible. _"I forgot I am invisible to almost everyone unless of course I choose to show myself. Do forgive me for being so rude."_

"_I'll do that once I know if you're trustworthy. And once I know your name," _Storm said a bit snappishly. The mysterious voice belonged to another griffin, but this one was a rather large navy and white male griffin. Storm had never seen a griffin as large as the one he was quickly assessing in his life.

"_I am afraid I can't tell you my name, however, I do want answers from you."_

"_And why should I give them to you?" _Storm queried while darting a quick glance over his shoulder to see if Drake was returning yet.

"_That's completely up to you. As for the questions themselves, I just want basic information."_

"_Oh,"_ Storm murmured while raising an eyebrow, something that most griffin species couldn't do. _"And what are these questions of yours?"_

"_They're quite simple actually. I merely wish to know your name, why you are here, the name of your master who entered that building, the element you battle with, and your country of origin."_

Storm blinked in confusion. These questions were quite personal, but he didn't see why he shouldn't say anything so after hesitating approximately five minutes, he answered the other griffin.

"_Ok, I'll answer your questions. My name is Storm, why I'm here I haven't got a clue other than Drake brought me with him, which is the name of my master who entered the building. I battle using electricity or the thunder element as most call it, and I'm a native of France itself."_

The other griffin seemed pleased with those answers for he smiled._ "Thank you greatly. As you have answered my questions, I will not harm you or your young master. If you have any questions you would like to ask me, feel free to ask, but I will not tell you my name. That's the one thing I can't tell you."_

Storm tilted his head to the side. It seemed like the other griffin was unlikely to harm him should he ask a question the other might not like but still… A sudden noise coming from the building behind him caused Storm to jerk his head towards it. Drake was leaving the building and he was holding something in his hand that glowed a fierce emerald light.

Storm turned back to the griffin but found he was gone. It seemed his odd companion did not wish to meet up with Drake.

"_See Storm? I told you there was nothing for you to worry about," _Drake told the griffin while holding the glowing emerald light.

Storm just nodded but glanced over at the emerald light. It looked almost like a crystalline flame.

Drake, noticing Storm's glance chuckled. _"This is known as the Emerald Flame. It's a small piece of Salamolyon's power. With this we should be able to battle the remaining Majestics and remove any threats to our gain in magical abilities."_

Storm just shook his head in shock. Magical abilities? Why did Drake think he needed more magical abilities when he already was stronger than even Aries when it came to magic?

"_What are you going to use it on?" _Storm queried. For some odd reason, he was dreading Drake's answer and the emerald flame was beginning to scare him.

"_Why you of course!" _Drake exclaimed while giving Storm an odd look. _"I'm not about to just let Colt and Aries have this especially after all I went through to get it!"_

Storm shivered but nodded his head all the same. It looked like he didn't have any choice in the matter. Still… _"What about Aries and Torrent then?"_

"_They'll get they're enhanced magical abilities too, but this one is yours. No dragon want-to-be like Salamolyon is going to ever be able to beat you now!"_

"_But he didn't beat me the first time!" _Storm protested. However, Drake didn't listen to him. Instead, he held the light up to Storm's garnet gemstone that sat in the middle of his chest armor. The emerald flame was sucked into the gemstone and Storm let out a scream as the flame's magic took control over his own.

Behind one of the buildings, the griffin who had spoken to Storm smiled slightly. If Storm could manage to control the Emerald Flames without giving up his or his master's soul, then he would truly be nearly invincible. Too bad for Storm since he didn't realize the griffin he had spoken to was Griffolyon himself. And Griffolyon was itching to do some major informing.

(At Oliver's Mansion)

Enrique let out a groan as he slumped to the ground in exhaustion. He hadn't trained this much since he didn't know when.

"Get up Enrique," Amphylyon whispered. "I don't want either of us to have to do more jogging."

"I know," Enrique groaned. "But I'm exhausted!"

"Join the club," the amphisbaena growled sarcastically. "There's plenty of room for exhausted people in the exhausted people club."

Enrique shook his head. Amphylyon probably had the weirdest sense of humor of any bit beast he knew. But then again, very few bit beasts had any sense of humor at all.

"What I wouldn't give for sugar right about now," Amphylyon grumbled.

Enrique paled. "I don't think so! The last thing I need is for my teammates, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the Black Thorns to see my bit beast running around like a maniac. They'll think you're rabid or something."

Amphylyon chuckled. "Maybe, but at least I wouldn't be sitting here complaining. I think I managed to annoy Griffolyon and Falborg so much with my complaining that they both left to get away from me. I think that's a new record."

Enrique would've slapped his forehead had Tala and Kai not yelled at him and Amphylyon to get back to their training.

"There's got to be an easier way to do this," Enrique groaned.

"You find one, let me know," Amphylyon murmured before darting back into training mode with his own blader. "I would sure as hell appreciate it."

"Wouldn't we all?" Enrique answered before picking up his blade and attempting to launch it properly in the street battle style. He failed and ended up earning a sigh from Spencer who moved away from the tree he had been leaning on and making his way over to the Italian blader.

"You're never going to be able to do this Enrique if you don't put your heart into it. A street blader…" Enrique tuned Spencer's lecture out and began to work at getting through another tortuous hour or more of serious training. At least it seemed everything was going okay for the female bladers.

A sudden scream from Samantha said that he had thought that last thought too soon and he winced at the pitch of her scream. Enrique glanced over at her and could've laughed.

"For heaven's sake Samantha, it's only a spider," Kai said while shaking his head.

"ONLY A SPIDER?! ARE YOU NUTS HIWATARI? THAT IS NOT JUST ANY SPIDER!" Samantha was glaring at Kai like he was crazy.

"Good God," Kai mumbled before walking over and picking up the spider that was scaring Samantha. "See? It's harmless."

"HARMLESS? THAT THING IS FREAKING POISONOUS YOU IDIOT!" Samantha yelled. Kai winced before walking past her with the spider to put it in a different part of Oliver's backyard. Samantha however, nearly jumped into Tala's arms to get out of range of both Kai and the spider.

Kai had just gotten rid of the spider when another female scream, this time from inside, reached everyone's ears outside and for probably two miles around the French mansion.

"Now what?" Kai and Tala grumbled at the same time before heading inside. Neither blader noticed they were being followed until the door opened and closed several times behind them. Another scream from Celina kept them from snapping at the unwanted crew of followers.

"AHHHHHH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"I don't think it'll hurt you Celina. Besides it's only trying to get outside, or at least I think that's what it's doing." Bryan's attempts to calm down the distraught Celina could be heard down the hallway as the crew of bladers ran to the room where the Bryan, Jayse, and Celina were supposed to be looking for Jayse's mysterious bit beast Midnight via Celina's bit beast locating abilities. Upon running into the room they saw why Celina had screamed, or to be more exact, heard what had caused her to scream.

"I DON'T CARE. IT'S A MOUSE FOR PETE'S SAKE!" At that, Oliver let out a groan. Jayse could be seen holding the mouse so as to keep it from running past Celina. Bryan was standing as far from Celina as was humanly possible to avoid possible injuries and kept looking from the terrified Black Thorn member to Jayse, obviously at loss as to what to do in that particular occasion.

However, before anyone could say anything, Griffolyon came running into the room looking rather excited about something.

"You guys won't believe the information I have to tell you!" the griffin exclaimed.

"Do I really want to hear this?" Amphylyon groaned, knowing that Griffolyon tended to be long-winded.

"Yes, you do," the griffin snapped back. "Do you know where Salamolyon and Unicolyon are?"

"No I don't. I couldn't give a damn where either of those two are."

Griffolyon let out a sigh. "Amphylyon, you know whenever one of us leaves, the others are supposed to keep an eye out for each other, like it or not. I'm sure as hell not dealing with Dragoon again if he should hear about this."

"That makes two of us," Amphylyon said suddenly cheerfully.

Griffolyon glared at the amphisbaena and probably would've said something else had Jayse not yelled at him.

"Griffolyon, what did you have to tell us and make it quick!" Jayse snapped. "I'm not listening to you ramble on for two hours."

Griffolyon's feathers became ruffled up at that point, but he did as told. "Fine. Salamolyon's energy burst attack, Emerald Flames, has been located. Storm, the bit beast belonging to Drake, and a thunder griffin at that, was given the flame against his will by Drake."

At that point Griffolyon became quiet and looked at everyone as if waiting for a reaction.

"For some reason, I think I like your long-winded explanations better," Oliver murmured after about a minute. Several nods of agreement followed after that.

Griffolyon let out a sigh. "Well, it's too late for that now. Anyway, what I want to know is how we're going to locate the rest of the crew's hidden energy burst attacks?"

"Good point," Amphylyon murmured despite his dislike of Griffolyon. For about five minutes after that, nothing was said until a rather irate Samantha decided to speak up.

"OH YOU GUYS ARE SUCH IDIOTS!" Samantha yelled while glaring at each and every blader present that was male. "YOU ALL SAY YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ANY FEMALE BUT WHEN IT COMES TO ACTUALLY DOING SOMETHING YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING! IF YOU'RE SO WORRIED ABOUT THIS, STOP BEING SO QUIET AND DO SOME ACTUAL TALKING ALREADY!"

Several male winces ensued after that remark. Ian however, didn't like Samantha's attitude and snapped back at her.

"Oh, be quiet and work on it yourself if we're not going fast enough for you. You're as much to blame as we are if something doesn't arise from that news. Being female, you think that if a guy doesn't do something that he's an absolute idiot. Well, you're no better. You're always complaining about equal rights, so if you have a plan, say it already. It shouldn't matter if the words come out of a male mouth. Use the rights you girls had to have and open your damn mouth."

"Does anyone think we should shut Ian up?" Oliver asked his teammates while holding up a hand to block both Ian and Samantha from seeing what he's was saying.

"No, let him go," Johnny answered. "He'll learn the hard way not to mess with Samantha."

"Point taken."

At that point Samantha walked over to Tala. "Are you going to need your starter any time soon?"

"Nope," Tala answered.

"Good." At that Samantha proceeded to catch and beat up the youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Well, this should take awhile," Amphylyon murmured. "Anyone up for some popcorn?"

"Amphylyon!" several voices groaned.

"What? It's not my fault if Ian's amusing when he's getting beat up."

The whole crew of bladers groaned before jumping up into the air as Celina screamed at Jayse.

"Jayson McGregor! Get that fucking mouse out of here!

Several chuckles followed Jayse as he hurried to get rid of the mouse.

(In the French Alleyway)

Storm panted as he struggled to control the raging Emerald Flames energy that belonged to Salamolyon. It almost seemed to be burning him alive.

"_Drake!"_ Storm yelled. _"Please take it back! It's burning me alive!"_

"_Concentrate Storm and you'll be fine." _ Drake however, wasn't quite so sure despite his reassurances to his hurting bit beast. The flames were even harming him.

Storm shook his head back in forth in pain. The flames were only getting stronger and hotter. At this rate, he really would be consumed by the flames.

"_Submit! You cannot control me!" _a voice roared in Storm's head. _"I am your master."_

"_No!"_ Storm screamed back at the voice. _"Drake is my master. Not you!"_

"_Foolish griffin. Bravery will only get you so far, but power…that can take you so much further."_

"_No! You're wrong!" _ Storm yelled back. _"Power never gets you everywhere. It might get you some places, I'll admit that, but it'll never give you the things you truly desire."_

"_Oh really now? Then tell me Storm. What do you desire if it isn't power? Obviously power is what Drake desires."_

"_Drake is confused by you. He does not want power and neither do I. All I want is for Drake to be freed from Colt's influence and the evil man that controls Colt. That's it!"_

The voice let out a cold chuckle. _"So much like Salamolyon. He'd be proud of you. Too bad you'll never get the chance to meet him in a friendly confrontation."_

Storm screamed in pain as his wings went up in flames. It hurt so bad! He didn't know how much more he could take.

"_No!" _Drake screamed in terror. _"Storm!"_

Storm let out a howl of pain in answer. Drake had realized the consequences the minute his bit beast's wings had gone up in flames. If he didn't do something soon, he'd lose Storm for sure.

"_Stop it!" _Drake yelled at the flames. It was at that moment that Storm realized Drake could hear everything the flames were saying to him. _"Leave him alone! You'll kill him if you keep that up."_

"_Will I now? And whose fault is it if he should die?"_

Drake jerked. _"Mine," _he whispered.

"_And who wanted Storm to be stronger than even Aries without magical aid?"_

"_Me."_

"_And who wanted freedom from their own dark master?"_

"_Me,"_ Drake murmured again while dropping his head.

"_That's what I thought. However, if you really do not want me to kill your uncooperative griffin bit beast, then you must do me a favor."_

"_What is it?"_

"_You must give me your soul."_

"_No!"_ Storm roared. _"Don't do it!"_

Drake glanced up at his burning bit beast. The smell of burnt flesh nauseated him as did the sight of Storm never being able to fly again. The griffin's once gorgeous black feathers were completely burned to ashes.

"_Ok, you can have my soul then, but only if you restore Storm back to his original state."_

"_Oh, I'll do more than that. I'll make him look ten times better than he did before. Do we have a deal then?" _ At those words the flames formed themselves into a hand.

"_Don't do it, Drake! Please, don't do it; for me if not for yourself. I'll be fine," _Storm cried in desperation. He knew that if Drake were to shake 'hands' with the flames, not only would he lose his soul, but Storm himself would lose all contact with his own thunder element.

"_You have a deal," _Drake answered in disgust. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't have any other choice. Storm meant everything to him, and if he were to ever lose him, he'd slowly, but surely, go insane. He reached for the flames but Storm jumped in between them.

"_NO!" _ The griffin roared. _"IT'S NOT HONORABLE. I WILL NOT PERMIT YOU TO DO IT!"_

Taken aback, both Drake and the flames pulled back. The flames however, seemed furious.

"_Do you need more time perhaps? Fine, then, I'll give you three days to make up your mind. During those three days, Storm's wings will be back to their former glory, minus everything I would've given them. Should you not agree with me, then Storm will burn. Until then." _At that point the flames disappeared and Storm's wings were returned to normal.

Storm, seeing no more sign of the flames, leaned down and touched Drake lightly with his head.

"Oh, Storm, what am I to do?" Drake murmured aloud for the first time that night.

And for the first time in his life, Storm answered him back the same way. "You'll know what to do and I know you'll chose what is right."

For a long time afterwards, both blader and bit beast sat in the alleyway and hugged each other close, both afraid of what was to come, and both knowing they needed to get some help quick.

"We need to find Salamolyon," Storm murmured. Drake just nodded. "How about we look for him in the morning? I'm sure he's still around here somewhere."

Drake nodded again before answering his bit beast. "He is and we'll go find him."

Storm let out a pleased sigh at that. Tomorrow, if he was lucky, the flames would torment him no more and maybe, just maybe, Salamolyon would be willing to help him get Drake his freedom back. But first, he needed to get the black fire dragon called Midnight, away from Aries. That was not going to be easy.

Blitzkreig50889: wow that actually turned out pretty good! And I even managed to put a bit of a mystery edge in too.

Johnny: I must say I'm shocked.

Jayse: You should be. I feel bad for Storm though.

Blitzkreig50889: that was all part of the plan. Anyway, you two feel like locating Drake and Storm for me?

Johnny: not particularly.

Blitzkreig50889: never mind then. I'll do it. However, you guys have to close the fic.

Jayse: (rolls eyes) of course!

Johnny: might as well get it over with then.

Jayse: point taken. Blitzkreig50889 hopes you enjoyed the chapter and that you please review!

Johnny: and with the reviews, comes more chapters!

Blitzkreig50889: (give Johnny a shocked look) wow, I can't believe you just said that. (Shakes self slightly) anyway, please review and see you all next time!

Johnny: and I'm outta here!

Jayse: ha! Aren't you always?

(All characters leave room with Jayse and Johnny arguing in the hallway).


	7. Chapter 6

Blitzkreig50889: woohooo! I'm back ya'll and I've got another chapter to Blading on the Streets for you.

Johnny: of course…

Blitzkreig50889: put a sock in it McGregor!

Johnny: try and make me.

Bltizkreig50889: I will. SAMANTHA!

Johnny: uh-oh!

Samantha: you called?

Blitzkreig50889: yes I did. Would you be so kind as to keep Mr. McGregor here quiet for me?

Samantha: (looks over at Johnny who actually looks terrified). Sure thing!

Johnny: oh crap! (Attempts to run away from Samantha but fails as Jayse enters the room and accidentally hits his brother in the head with the door). Oof!

Jayse: sorry, bro.

Johnny: sure you are.

Blitzkreig50889: anyway, who wants to do the disclaimer for me?

Amphylyon: (pops into room) I will!

Blitzkreig50889: ah! Where did you come from?

Johnny: who cares where he came from? If he wants to do the disclaimer, let him do it.

Blitzkreig50889: ok….it's all yours Amphylyon.

Amphylyon: Yes! Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters, myself and Johnny included in that. However, she does own her OCS, which you should all know by now, Jayse included of course. That said…ALL HAIL SUGAR!

Blitzkreig50889: (anime fall) I knew there was a reason I shouldn't have let you do that. Oh well, hope you like the chapter! Now, onto the chapter! (To Johnny, Jayse, and Samantha) And while they reader is reading, will one of you get that pain in the ass amphisbaena out of here?!

Chapter 6

"Jonathan, Enrique, Jayse, c'mon, get up!" Samantha yelled outside the doors of each of the beybladers. She could only be thankful they were all next to each other.

"They still asleep?" Kai queried as he made his seven o'clock morning rounds to wake up anyone that needed woken up.

"Yep," Samantha answered. "How are you going to get them up this time?"

Kai grinned before pointing down the hallway at a very hyper Amphylyon and Salamolyon. Samantha chuckled as she realized Amphylyon was repeatedly saying 'all hail sugar' and Salamolyon was yelling 'all rise for the morning wake-up committee hippies.'

"That will definitely get them up," she murmured. "Especially since Amphylyon managed to make Salamolyon hyper."

Kai nodded before walking over and unlocking all three doors and leaving them slightly open so Salamolyon and Amphylyon could get in. Needless to say, it only took about thirty second to get all three bladers up since Amphylyon knocked them out of their beds while Salamolyon managed to find Falborg and coerce the falcon into singing the song monkey's in a barrel (A/N: and to know what that song is kind of about, you need only read my one fic Bryan's Story).

"HOLY SHIT!" Johnny roared as he hit the floor. "WHO GAVE ENRIQUE'S PAIN IN THE ASS BIT BEAST SUGAR?!"

Kai chuckled but didn't answer the older blader as Jayse and Enrique came running out of their rooms via the same Enrique had woken up yesterday morning. Johnny came out of his room more sedately although even he was moving around rather quickly, or at least until both Jayse and Enrique went down the stairs.

"KAI I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Enrique bellowed. "YOU KNOW AMPHYLYON GETS LOOPY WHEN HE'S GIVEN SUGAR SO WHY GIVE IT TO HIM?"

Kai didn't answer and merely glanced over at Johnny who was glaring up a storm and trying to untie his sneakers. Kai had tied them into a knot the night before while the older blader had been asleep. His gut instinct had told him he was going to have to wake up the three sleepy-heads of the Majestics.

"Morning rounds again I take it?" Tala queried as he came up the stairs Enrique and Jayse had fallen down. Jayse was still at the bottom of the stairs trying to orient himself by shaking his head wildly.

"Yep," Kai answered before snapping at Jayse, "Stop that. You'll only make things worse."

Jayse stopped shaking his head and sent Kai a glare. Kai may have been an incredible beyblader, but that was not increasing his likelihood of ever being on Jayse's good side. A loud banging on the door downstairs caused him to forget the comment he was going to make and instead sent him running for the door to answer it. Jayse didn't care what Oliver said to him afterwards for it; he was opening the door anyway.

"Yes? Can I…Oh what the hell!" Jayse exclaimed as he saw who was at the door. He tried to shut it but the person on the outside pushed him and the door out of his way.

"Drake?" Oliver queried as he came down the stairs himself. He had slept longer than what he had planned to and had ended up woken up by Tala, who had decided to push him off his bed to get him up. After seeing what Jayse, Enrique, and Johnny had gone through, he was glad Kai hadn't woke him up.

"Who do you think it is?" Drake retorted. "The Easter Bunny and Santa Clause put together? Of course it's me. Would Johnny or Salamolyon be available?"

"Depends on what you want us for," Johnny answered from the top of the stairs.

However, Drake didn't have time to answer as Storm caught sight of Griffolyon. "You!" The younger griffin roared. Storm started to head towards Griffolyon, but Drake grabbed a hold of him.

"Mind your manners, will you? My mom will skin us both alive if she found out you acted this way in another person's home," Drake growled while pulling Storm back towards him by the griffin's collar. Storm complied, but he sent glares in Griffolyon's direction. Griffolyon however, only grinned back.

"Anyway Drake, what do you want? It must be important for you to be here," Kai asked softly after noticing Drake's glare at the black and gold griffin.

"Right, that. Well, here's what I need from Salamolyon or Johnny or just someone if neither of them can do it. I need someone to remove the Emerald Flames from Storm's Garnet in his chest armor before the next two days are over. If the flames are not removed by then…I'll lose Storm. Neither of us can control the flames without them controlling us. So what I want to know, is if they can remove the flames for Storm's sake?"

Johnny let out a low whistle in answer. It was obvious from his facial expression and the whistle that he wasn't sure if he could be of any help.

"We might be able to do it, but…" Johnny broke off at that point.

"But what?" Drake asked nervously. If Johnny couldn't help him, he was doomed. And so was Storm.

"The last time I took the flames away from someone who couldn't control them I had help from all my siblings. Since then, two of them of died and Jayse is the only one left. I'm not sure if the two of us will be enough to keep them under control."

Drake let out a dejected sigh. "So much for that idea," he mused to himself. However, Storm wasn't about to give up.

"What if I went and got Midnight back for you? Would that help?"

Jayse's head snapped up as did almost everyone else's who had gathered in the foyer. Was Storm really being serious?

"Say you did that and things didn't work. Then what would you do?" Jayse queried. He wasn't trying to be pessimistic, but he needed to cover every angle that was possible in this situation.

"Then we try and find someone else who can remove them damn it! What other choice do we have?" Storm snapped before glaring again at Griffolyon who was still grinning at the younger griffin. "You know something about this don't you?"

"Actually, yeah, I do," Griffolyon answered while staying some distance away from the younger griffin. "However, I'm not sure if I'm going to help you out or not."

"But you said you wouldn't harm me!" Storm protested.

"I didn't harm you. The flames did."

"You still could've told me about them!" Storm was beginning to drag Drake across the foyer in order to get closer to Griffolyon. Griffolyon however, didn't even seem to feel threatened.

"You didn't ask. I told you to ask me anything you wanted other than my name. It's your own fault you didn't ask any questions."

"But you disappeared! How could I ask you anything if you disappeared on me?"

"I didn't disappear on you. I only disappeared from Drake."

"What for?" Storm exploded. "You could've saved us both from harm, but you didn't do anything!"

"Because I couldn't do anything," Griffolyon answered back with some annoyance in his voice. "Unlike you, I can't touch fire. I'd be burned alive in seconds. Because you have a thunder element, you're immune to the flames for a short period of time. I am not. That's why you're still standing here now. Had I tried the same thing I'd be dead already."

Storm was shaking in fury by this point. He'd been tricked! Still, he wanted the flames removed and it looked like arguing with Griffolyon, as he now knew the griffin to be, was not going to help. "Alright then how do you propose I go about getting rid of this damn thing?"

Griffolyon smiled slight before yelling, "AMPHYLYON! SALAMOLYON! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND GIVE ME A HAND."

"WITH WHAT?" Amphylyon said somewhat sing-song like. Salamolyon gave the younger bit beast a good swat in the head before adding his own comments.

"What do you need our help for? You don't need us any other time?"

Storm didn't give Griffolyon time to answer them. He stalked over to both older bit beasts and snarled viciously at both of them, "Because I have your pain in the ass Emerald Flames you bastard of a salamander."

Salamolyon winced. "Ouch."

"STORM!" Drake bellowed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THEY WON'T HELP YOU OUT THAT WAY!"

"Yeah, well, I'm tired of waiting for them. If they won't help then I'm more than willing to go find someone who will."

At that point Johnny and Jayse let out a soft chuckle. Storm had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"How about we compromise then," Jayse suggested to Storm. "Are you willing to make a deal?"

"Maybe," Storm answered. "It'll depend on what the deal is."

Jayse glanced over at Johnny. He got a nod in return to signal for him to continue.

"Okay, here's my offer for you. Should Johnny and I manage to remove the flames from your armor, you have to get me Midnight back AND you can no longer attack other bladers without first telling them why. Will that work for you?"

Storm looked over at Drake. Drake signaled for him to sit while he weighed his options around. Right now it wasn't looking all that great unless…

"Okay, I can work with that. However, I can't get you back Midnight until after the street battle tournament. That'll be the only way I'll be able to get a hold of Colt's blade," Drake explained.

"There's a street battle tournament?" Oliver asked with a slight amount of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, and it was only just announced this morning. Colt, Gale, and I are entering the tournament. That'll be the only place I can get Midnight for you. Aries will be too well guarded until then."

Oliver just shook his head in annoyance before looking over at his teammates. "Well, are we getting ourselves into this tournament or not?"

"Now what do you think you're going to do?" Tala snapped at them. "That's what we've been trying to train you for." That comment got Tala a round of glares from each of the Majestics.

"Lovely," Robert said sarcastically. "I take it Mr. Dickenson told you this as well?"

"Only this morning before he left to go take care of some last minute preparations for the tournament," Ian said with a grin. "I don't think you'll have to worry though. You've literally had the best teachers."

"I'm not sure I would call you a teacher," Kai and Johnny murmured simultaneously.

"What was that Hiwatari and McGregor?" Ian growled. However, both bladers ignored him and turned their attention back to Drake.

"Anyway," Johnny shrugged his shoulders at that point. "Are you going to accept the deal or not?"

"I just said I would."

"But you didn't seal it with a handshake." Amphylyon had said it still in his sing-song voice. This caused Storm to let out a frustrated growl.

"Does he ever shut up?" Storm queried towards the only bit beast of the Majestics he wasn't annoyed with. Unicolyon gave off a faint smile.

"He's normally not that talkative, but Kai gave him sugar this morning and when he has sugar you can't get him to shut up for hours. However, when he does shut up, it's often when you need him the most."

"Great," Storm muttered sarcastically. "What a great way to make my day even more horrible than it's been already."

"Anyway," Jayse snapped while raising his voice so Drake could hear him. "Deal or not?"

"Deal," Drake answered while holding out his hand and shaking Jayse's. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"Hn. You should be," Kai grumbled before yelling, "ENRIQUE, JAYSE, IAN, AND BRYAN, OUTSIDE NOW!"

"Yes sir," Bryan answered with a sneer and a wince. He hated it when Kai gave him orders, especially when they were yelled orders.

Drake just shook his head. "I guess I'll be going then."

"Hey, Drake?" Robert's voice caused the other blader to turn away from the door he'd been about to exit through.

"What?"

"Make sure you don't tell your teammates about this," Robert advised. I don't think they'd be happy to know you had come to us for help and showing Storm off to the world. Oh, and sorry for Griffolyon's attitude by the way. He isn't usually that bad."

Drake wanted to snarl, but he wisely kept quiet. "Glad to know that." Grabbing a hold of a snarling Storm, he walked outside and down the street back in the direction from which he had came.

"I take it you had a reason for saying that?" Kai asked before getting ready to grab a stick and nudge Amphylyon out the door.

"Yeah, I did. And if I were you, I wouldn't nudge Amphylyon with that stick. He's been known to be rather bipolar when he's hyper like he is."

"Thank for the warning," Kai answered back sarcastically. "I'll make sure to let him injure himself then." This caused everyone, even Enrique, to chuckle before hurrying outside. Amphylyon was known to be nasty, but Kai was by far, nastier than Amphylyon could ever be when orders were ignored.

(With Gale and Torrent)

Torrent let out a sneeze as he attempted to make his way through Gale's dirty bedroom. He never had been able to understand why the boy had a hard time keeping things clean, but he did.

"_Gale, could you please dust in here? All this sneezing is making my head hurt!"_

"_Oh, quit your complaining. It's not that bad."_

"_Says you. You aren't allergic to anything."_

Gale let out a chuckle. _"Either way, quit the complaining and make sure you stay quiet. If my dad finds us up here, he'll threaten to string us up by our toes for three days."_

"_Your dad as a very odd sense of humor," _Torrent retorted.

"_Just be thankful he does otherwise we'd probably be in foster care."_

"_Point taken. Anyway, what are you looking for?"_

"_An odd token he brought back with him from Egypt."_

"_And that token would look like what exactly?" _Torrent queried in annoyance. He hated not knowing what was going on.

"_It's red with what looks like thorns attached to it. You'll know what it looks like when you see it either way. It's kind of hard to miss since it's got to be at least a foot long."_

"_Holy…" _Torrent murmured. _"That's one big token."_

"_You're telling me. Anyway, you've got better vision then I do. Do you see it anywhere?"_

"_No I…wait, maybe I do."_

"_Where?" _Gale asked with excitement running through his voice. Torrent pointed with his second head at what appeared to be a token with thorns poking out of it that happened to be sitting on Gale's old dresser.

"_Yeah! That's the one!" _Gale cried out enthusiastically as he walked over to the dresser. However, the token was up rather high and Gale couldn't reach it.

"_Hey, Torrent, do you think you might be able to reach it?"_

"_I can try. Just give me a minute."_

"_Okay." _At that, Torrent changed his size a little and stood up on his back legs. Like Amphylyon, he was a four legged amphisbaena instead of two legged. It made it easier for him to get around and right now he was using that same ability to try and reach something that he normally wouldn't have been able to reach had he only had two legs.

"_Got it!" _Torrent said in delight before letting out a yelp. _"It bit me!"_

"_Don't be silly. A token can't bite."_

"_Well this one did. Take a look at my talons! See, teeth marks!"_

Gale looked at Torrent's right front talon and gaped in shock. Torrent was right. There were indeed teeth marks.

"_That's odd," _he murmured. _"Wonder how that happened?"_

"_Your guess is as good as mine," _Torrent answered. _"Anyway, now that I have that thing down for you where you can reach it, can we get out of here? I think I'm going to end up sneezing again if we stay up here too much longer."_

Gale chuckled. _"Okay, we'll head back downstairs."_

Both street blader and bit beast failed to notice the red glow the token was giving off as the token was carried downstairs. Neither knew how much trouble they were soon to be in and neither knew what was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs.

Blitzkreig50889: So what do you think? I tried to bring Gale in here so he wouldn't seem like a rather useless OC and tried to put some mystery into the fic since I know I haven't did the best with that thus far.

Samantha: quit worrying blitzkreig50889. People are reviewing and that's exactly what matters.

Blitzkreig50889: true.

Johnny: either way, how about we close this chapter up?

Amphylyon: (comes running back into room) ALL HAIL SUGAR! AND MAKE SURE YOU REMEMBER TO REVIEW EVERYONE! (Runs back out of room).

Blitzkreig50889: well…I guess that means we're done then.

Johnny: Thank god! (Literally runs out of room).

Samantha: (sighs) he may have thought we were done, but I think there's still one thing you need to say.

Blitzkreig50889: there is? OH YEAH! Thanks to everyone whose reviewed this fic!

Samantha: now we're done right?

Blitzkreig50889: naturally. See you all next time everyone!


	8. Chapter7

Blitzkreig50889: okay, I'm back and I've of course, brought another chapter with me!

Johnny: and to what fic would that be?

Blitzkreig50889: well, to be more exact, I'm updating two, possibly three fics.

Johnny: say what?!

Blitzkreig50889: you heard me. So, to start things off, this chapter goes out to all my Blading on the Streets fans. The fic is back!

Jayse: (pops into room) seriously?

Johnny: you were standing outside weren't you?

Jayse: obviously.

Blitzkreig50889: (chuckles) well don't fight with each other you two. And yes, Blading on the Streets is back! So, Jayse, disclaimer please.

Jayse: sure thing. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her OCS and their bit beasts along with her plot ideas. That said, please enjoy the return chapter of Blading on the streets!

Chapter 7

Colt mentally cursed himself. Leave it to him to forget the all-important-meeting-of-the-century as his mother called it.

"_I could erase her memory for you,_" Aries offered.

Colt shook his head. "No thanks. I'll just rush home and take care of it then rush back here."

Aries sighed. _"Fine. I won't try and stop you. Just remember you have to be at the beystadium for practice with Drake and Gale in two hours."_

Colt rolled his eyes. "I already know that Aries!"

The dragon laughed, but remained quiet. Colt just let out a huff or annoyance before running for home.

Storm let out another scream of agony. These blasted emerald flames of Salamolyon's were becoming a nuisance again.

"You going to be able to hang on until tomorrow, Storm?"

Storm looked down at his blader. Drake's face was covered with guilt at what he'd done.

"I'll manage," the griffin gasped out between small clenched teeth. As always, the pain from the flames came and went. Usually Storm didn't know they were there, but there would be times where they would try and control him.

"_Just give up," _the flames whispered soothingly. _"We will give you everything you need. You won't have to stay with this lousy little human who can't even give you an ounce of the power you should have. You'll have the strength of immortality on your side. Not even Salamolyon, our original master would be able to handle your strength. You'd be invincible!"_

As always, Storm ignored the flames and said nothing in defense of himself or Drake. He'd not put Drake through that.

When Storm said nothing in response to the flame's tempting offer, the flames disappeared to the back of his mind.

Resolve strengthened, Storm looked out the window and tried his best to reassure Drake at the same time. He just had to get through tomorrow and get the black dragon known as Midnight out of Aries' blade. Then this giant nightmare would be over.

Aries' eyes snapped open. The sudden increase in temperature inside his blade had him instantly alerted. "You're conscious again," he murmured to his company.

"No thanks to you. Now, release me!"

The roar was almost deafening to Aries' ears. "I can't do that."

A sudden surge of black flames rushed into the blade seemingly out of nowhere. Aries knew they came from the other dragon. He also knew that he was afraid of direct contact with these flames. He wasn't Storm; he couldn't protect himself from these black flames like the griffin did.

"RELEASE ME!" The roar of fury was nearly deadly. Aries shivered in fear but did not relent. He couldn't.

"I can't do that, Midnight." For the first time that night, Aries spoke the other dragon's name.

"Would you like to be torn from your blader?" the black dragon suddenly asked. Aries winced. He had been afraid of this.

"No, I wouldn't, but unfortunately, Colt is under orders from another person. I simply do as Colt tells me to do."

Midnight let out a snort. The black flames surrounding Aries faded out to replace the silver and red dragon's vision with a large serpentine black dragon. Midnight was easily three times larger than Aries himself was, and had dark orange eyes. The dragon's armor was an incredible gold and sapphire and covered every inch of the dragon's back ridge. The black wings were also encased in the same colored armor, but to a lesser extent so flight was still possible. However, what terrified Aries most, was Midnight's tail. The black dragon had what appeared to be a scythe attached to his tail. The silver and red dragon knew however, that Midnight would not strike with it. There were invisible chains surrounding the black dragon's entire body that prevented movement.

"If you ask me, that's a bunch of crap," Midnight remarked after a moment. "However, I'm damn sure I'll be out of here in a matter of several hours."

Aries shook his head. "Think what you will, Midnight, but unfortunately, I don't think that will come to pass."

Midnight merely chuckled. "We'll see, Aries. We'll see. My brothers know that I'm in existence as a bit beast now. They won't rest until I'm free. And to think, this is all because Salamolyon escaped. My chances of escaping are very low now indeed," he murmured sarcastically. "My chances of escape or low indeed."

Aries said nothing. He stayed curled up in his part of his blade and hoped furiously that the remaining bit beasts Colt's master wanted, were caught. And soon.

"C'mon people, move it, move it!"

Jayse panted as he tried to keep up with the vigorous training. He'd been running for what felt like hours and he wanted nothing more than to kill Kai for calling Kenny in with a training regimen that had been used on the Bladebreakers.

He flopped to the ground, unable to run anymore. His other teammates were still standing, but they were doubled over. Jayse could faintly hear his brother's wheezing. Leave it to Johnny to forget that he could get the occasional asthma flare up.

"Johnny, sit down," Kai snapped. "We don't need you passing out on us because you forgot to mention you have asthma."

"Shut it, Hiwatari. Most of the time I forget I have it too." Johnny however, sat down anyway.

"We're not getting anywhere with this are we?" Enrique queried at Kai. Kai shook his head.

"Not like you're supposed to. For some reason, this doesn't seem to work as well on you as it did on Ray, Max, Tyson, and me."

"You'd think you'd learn by now that we're not like you guys," Oliver panted out. Since he was the shortest of the five bladers doing the running, it had been harder for him to keep up with the others and he'd had to push himself past his limits.

"At least we can give them high marks for being fit," Tala muttered. "They're not slouches in that department."

"I'll accept that compliment after we get through this," Enrique groaned. "Right now, I can barely move!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "If you can talk as well as you are now, you can get back to jogging." Enrique groaned as he dragged himself into an upright position.

"This had so better be worth my time, " the Italian grumbled.

"It will be," Kai murmured. "It will be."

Jayse blinked at the exchange, but said nothing. It appeared even seasoned bladers like Kai were worried over how easily he had lost Midnight.

Thinking of Midnight caused Jayse to close his eyes. Oddly enough he could see every detail of the black dragon.

"_Do not fear, young master. My brothers and Salamolyon will get me back to you."_

Jayse's eyes snapped open. Had he just heard someone speaking in his head?

Before Jayse could try and communicate back, Celina let out a cry of agony. Everyone outside froze as Bryan's pain-filled scream blended in with hers.

"What the…?" Ian exclaimed. His small exclamation was all that was needed to get everyone into motion. Celina had mentioned pain when finding a bit beast, so her cry of agony had been expected. However, for Bryan to be in any pain was almost terrifying. All of his Biovolt training had literally toughened him so he could handle almost all types of pain.

Jayse rushed into the room first. Bryan and Celina were both out cold and on opposite ends of the room. In the middle of the room stood a blader Jayse knew far too well. Gale however, did not appear to be normal.

"Make it stop," he whispered over and over. "Please make it stop! I can't take much more!" Torrent's roar joined Gale's as sharp thorns burst from the blader and his bit beast as if ripping them apart.

"Oh my God," Oliver whispered. "That's…"

"That's Unicolyon's Crimson Thorns, isn't it?" Jayse asked softly. Oliver only gave off a small nod in his shock.

Jayse looked back over at the pain wracked Gale. He was pretty sure Gale's pain had been what had knocked out Bryan and it was likely Torrent's agony that had pushed Celina in unconsciousness.

A sudden surge of thorns rushing out of the floor signaled how out of control Gale and Torrent really were. An equally sudden surge of thunder and flames finally gave the tormented blader and bit beast an escape from they're pain. They were knocked out thoroughly.

"So now what do we do?" Johnny murmured as he pulled his natural flames back into his hands. Oliver could be seen doing the same thing with the small surge of electricity that had left his left hand.

"Well, first off, we're going to revive Bryan and Celina. Then we're going to go into interrogation mode on Oliver over there before we ask Jayse there to do the impossible," Kai answered immediately. His answer grabbed everyone's attention.

"Okay then," Enrique grumbled. "Let's do it then."

Jayse shivered as his teammates set about reviving the unconscious Bryan and Celina.

"_Young master, are you alright? Do you wish for me to try and get to you?"_

Jayse shook his head. He had to be hallucinating.

"_You are not ill. You are hearing me; your bit beast."_

"_Midnight?" _Jayse whispered the word in his head without even thinking it through.

"_That is right. Do you wish for me to try and get to you?"_

Jayse shivered. He had to be hearing things. According to Storm there was no way Midnight could be released until either he, Torrent, or Aries released the black dragon.

"_I am far stronger than Storm thinks I am, young master. There are ways for me to free myself if I must use them."_

"_Don't!" _Jayse yelled. _"Allow us to come to you."_

"_Alright, I will wait a little longer. However, if I must warn you. Colt has found Griffolyon's Diamond Daggers and Amphylyon's Turquoise Storm. You would be best to warn them."_

Jayse didn't even hesitate. He simply blurted everything out. "Hey! Wait a moment will you? Colt has the Diamond Daggers and the Turquoise Storm!"

Griffolyon and Amphylyon both let out gasps of horror. "How did you…?" Griffolyon started to ask, but Jayse cut him off with one word.

"Midnight."

Blitzkreig50889: and cliffhanger!

Jayse: figures! You take forever to update and then you leave everyone in a cliffhanger. That's cruel!

Blitzkreig50889: yes, but I need to interest people in the fic, don't I?

Jayse: yes…

Blitzkreig50889: figured you'd see it my way. Anyway, to all you readers out there, hope you like the chapter and please remember to review!


	9. Chapter 8

Blitzkreig50889: continuing with the massive update, here's fic number three of those being updated. So, Jayse, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, Robert, this one's yours guys.

Jayse: figures. You leave us sit awhile and then come back and expect a nice reception.

Johnny: glad to see you're finally figuring that out.

Blitzkreig50889: can it you two! So, someone say the disclaimer please.

Enrique: fine! But I don't think any of us should have to say it after this! After all, didn't you agree we didn't have to say it anymore for this fic?

Blitzkreig50889: I don't have a clue and I'm not going to bother looking to see if I said that or not, so just say the disclaimer already.

Enrique: okay. Oliver, are you helping me with this thing?

Oliver: yes, since it's a rather long one.

Enrique: oh boy, better get started then. Blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or any of its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and her OCS, which in this fic are the Black Thorns, Jayse, Drake, Cole, and Gale along with each blader's respective bit beasts.

Oliver: she'd also like to add that for all of you fans of Flaming Hearts, Bryan's Story, Call of the Salamander, and Summer Blaze that you can expect those fics to be updated today as well. As always, please enjoy the chapter and remember to review.

Chapter 8

Jayse fought hard not to fidget under the shocked gazes of the Blitzkrieg Boys and Majestics. Each person was looking at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted several heads from his shoulders.

"What did you say?" Kai asked after a moment.

"I said my bit beasts' name; Midnight."

For a few moments, there was nothing but silence. "Are you serious?" Enrique asked after a moment. "Did Midnight really tell you everything you just said?"

Jayse nodded. He made sure he didn't look around the room though. He didn't want to see everyone's shocked stares or pitying glances.

"Okay," Tala murmured after a moment. "Okay."

"My brother really told you all that didn't he?"

Slowly Jayse looked over at Amphylyon. "Yes, he did."

Amphylyon nodded. "Good."

At Amphylyon's odd statement several gasps filled the room. "What's good about that?" Unicolyon demanded.

"What's good is that Midnight can still contact us even though he's not in his normal blade like he's supposed to be. Add to that the fact that he can communicate with Jayson and that's even better. We'll likely be able to locate him."

Silence filled the room once again. Only Bryan and Celina's sudden stirring from unconsciousness ended the silence.

"What the hell?" Bryan groaned. "What happened?"

No one answered him and Bryan had too much of a headache to bother asking. Celina didn't say anything either.

"Well, that certainly changes things," Oliver said after a moment. "Now what do we do?"

"We stick to the original plan with a few adjustments," Tala answered. Once everyone was looking at him he then spoke again. "We're still going to enter that Street Tournament that's being held here tomorrow, and we're still going to have Storm retrive Midnight for us. The only difference is that we're going to stop with the physical training and get straight to work on the blades themselves and work at practicing on a Street Blader's level."

Tala glanced around the room to make sure everyone understood what he had just said. After receiving nods of understanding, he then spoke again. "Okay, now that that is settled, Oliver, I think you have some more explaining to do."

Oliver smiled slightly. "Yeah I imagine I do."

"Then get on with it already," Kai snapped. "We don't have all that much time left."

Oliver nodded. "Alright, ask away."

"How do you know how to street blade when none of your teammates do?"

Oliver looked over at Bryan. He'd been expecting that sort of question from Tala or Kai, not Bryan. "Well, that comes from a particularly nasty part of my past that I would rather not talk about. All you need to know is that at one point I left my home and went looking for something to help save my butt. I ended up running into a bunch of kids who were at least twice my age and size and having my blade handed back to me in near pieces. I got away from said kids somehow and found a beyblade shop that at that time was selling illegal beyblades. Since I was in pretty rough shape, the owner took pity on me and helped me make a street blade, which was later destroyed by someone I'd rather not think about. However, during the time I had the blade, I learned how to use it to defend myself from anyone who wanted to bully me around and because of that I became a rather decent street blader."

"Well, that definitely wasn't the answer I was expecting," Tala thought to himself, before asking the next question. "Okay, fine. Now explain the lightning bolts that came out of your left hand."

At that question, each of the Majestics' bit beasts winced. "I think we'd better answer that one," Griffolyon said quietly. He remained quiet as each of the Majestics walked out of the room only to return moments later with their own set of hard metal beyblades.

"Hey, those are the HMS beyblades Chief made for you guys," Tyson exclaimed.

"Yes, they are," Amphylyon agreed. "However, take a closer look at them."

At Amphylyon's comment every blader in the room looked at the blades. The loud gasps said all that needed to be said as each blader realized the bits in the HMS beyblades were empty.

"How..." Ian started to ask but was cut off by a shake of Salamolyon's head.

"We don't know," the salamander said after a moment. "We honestly don't know how we're alive at all. All we know is that somehow when we were forced out of the blades that some of our elemental strength went into our bladers. That's why each of them can do some very weird things."

"Well, that explains the sudden fires popping up out of nowhere and the lightning bolts and earthquakes," Celina whispered. "Struggle as Julia, Samantha, Cass, and I might, we couldn't in the slightest bit figure out where they were coming from. Now we know."

This time Griffolyon nodded. "That's right. Robert, if he tries hard enough, can lift any object with wind energy or freeze said objects, and Enrique is good at handling almost any water based storm. He easily deflects them or uses their strength if he needs it."

"Lovely," Kai muttered under his breath. "Something else I'll have to watch out for tomorrow morning."

In his small corner of the room, Jayse merely stood there in shock. His brother had never told him about this, and Johnny oddly enough, almost always told him everything, especially when he was bothered by something.

"_Young Master? Why are you distressed?"_

Jayse jumped just as Celina let out a startled gasp. "I think Midnight is trying to contact us," She said softly while glancing over at Jayse. He nodded.

"Well, focus on him so I can try and figure out where he's located. It'll make it easier for us to find him should Storm have difficulties tomorrow getting him away from Aries," Celina advised before she too attempted to focus on the black dragon.

"_Young Master? Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine, Midnight. I was just a little shocked that my brother had kept a secret from me, that was all,"_ Jayse thought back.

"_Oh. Well, if you're alright, I guess I'll leave you be then," _Midnight said gently before starting to pull away.

"_Wait! Please don't go yet!"_ Jayse called after Midnight.

"_What is wrong?"_

"_I have a friend here who is trying to locate you. I think I have to stay connected with your mind if she is to find you."_

"_I'm not in a building young master. I'm in a beyblade, just like my brothers are."_

Jayse nearly let out a sigh of frustration._ "Yes, we know that, but we're trying to figure out where that beyblade your in is at."_

"_Oh!"_ Midnight let out a laugh as he understood why Jayse wanted the connection. _"That makes sense. Now I feel like an idiot for not thinking of that."_

"_Sorry."_

"_For what? It was a dumb thing on my part, not yours. And to think, between Amphylyon, Dragoon, and myself, I'm supposed to be the smartest."_

This time Jayse laughed. He drew the others attention immediately. A quick glance at Celina said she still didn't know where the black dragon was located.

"I can't locate him," she growled in frustration. "Every time I think I'm close to figuring out where he is, something seems to block me."

"_Midnight, would you happen to be near anything that could block a psychic connection to you?"_ Jayse asked the dragon.

"_No or I wouldn't be able to speak to you."_

"_Oh," _Jayse said before speaking to Celina. "I asked Midnight if there could be anything blocking a psychic connection, but he said there was nothing or he wouldn't be able to talk to me."

"Can you see if he'll lend you his eyes. Maybe through you he can tell us where he's at," Celina suggested.

Jayse frowned but asked Midnight the question anyway.

"_I'll try," _Midnight answered back. Jayse waited a moment. No sooner did Midnight seem to disappear from his mind, the dragon was back, and this time with a visual lead for Jayse to follow.

"Jayse?" Celina queried.

"Hang on," He answered. "He's showing me something but it's not very clear yet."

Celina stayed quiet and allowed Jayse to look through Midnight's eyes. He could see Aries in the same room sitting about as far from Midnight as was physically possible. He could also see that the room didn't appear to have any windows but did seem to have strange glowing passage ways. There appeared to be no way to see to the outside of the room to look for any distinguished landmarks.

Jayse pulled out of Midnight's mind with a sigh. "I couldn't find anything that would give away his location. All that was really noticeable was a series of doorways that were glowing."

"Glowing doorways?" Griffolyon muttered.

"Do you know where that is?"

Griffolyon looked up at Celina and shook his head. "No, but I could've sworn I have heard of that place before. I just wish I could remember the name it was given."

"The entire group let out a groan of frustration. "Now what?" Tyson demanded.

"Now, we wait for Gale and Torrent over there to wake up, and we contact Storm and Drake," Kai answered. "We don't have any other choice but to do that."

"Lovely," Johnny growled. "Well, better find yourselves somewhere comfortable to sit people, because I have the feeling this is going to take awhile."

Colt couldn't believe his eyes. Sitting in front of him were two of the most power tokens one could ever find. One was a brilliant white with a drawing of daggers on it. The other was a strong tourqouise color, almost the shade seen in some aquariums with a drawing of a sword surrounded by a tornado on it.

"Colt, I don't think we should touch those,"Aries whispered nervously. "I've got a bad feeling about them."

Colt ignored Aries and reached for the two tokens. As soon as they connected with his hands unbelieveable pain sliced through his palms forcing him to let go.

"What the hell?" He growled in fury. That wasn't supposed to happen. The man he'd been hired by to get them had guaranteed it. "What's going on?" He muttered. "What do these damn things mean that you'd risk someone's life for them?"

"Colt!" Aries hissed worriedly. "Someone is coming!"

Colt whipped around and quickly looked for an escape route. He wasn't leaving without the tokens, but he wasn't going to get stuck inside this odd building either. Unfortunately, the clearest route to freedom required him to jump into a garbage shoot.

"Damn it!" He hissed before using his shirt to grab both tokens. Again they slashed at his palms, but this time he didn't let go. He had to leave now.

"Get us out of here, Aries," he snapped at his dragon. Only, Aries didn't answer and for that matter, was unable to comply. He was caught in the grasp of a rather large man.

"_I'm sorry, Colt. I tried to warn you but he got a hold of me before I could."_

Aries's voice showed exactly how much distress the dragon was in. "Who are you?" Colt demanded once he could look away from his bit beast. "What do you want?"

"Who I am is of no concern to you. It's what I want that is." With those words the man easily crossed the room and grabbed a hold of a struggling Colt. "You and your dragon are coming with me," the man said calmly before easily dragging the struggling boy and bit beast out of the building, both tokens Colt had been after, left on the floor.

Blitzkreig50889: so what do you think? Hope you liked it and as always, please remember to review!


	10. Author's Note

Blitzkreig50889: I'm just dropping in a quick note to tell everyone to expect a major fic update on Friday. I'm getting ready to head home for the summer so my fics won't likely be updated for quite awhile and I wanted to let everyone know. Down below is the list of fics going to be updated. Please bare with the length and be prepared to review like crazy over the long period of time the fics may end up sitting. And to my reviewers, thank you so much for being patient with me. As soon as I can get my college grades and GPA up I promise I'll update more often.

**Fics to be Updated on Friday:**

Flaming Hearts- this fic will actually be completed on Friday.

Hearts Unwritten: Kai and Ashley

Summer Blaze

Blading on the Streets

Song of Pink Roses

Frozen

Dark Calling (?)

Waves of Love

Blitzkreig50889: and added to that list will be a few new fics that I wrote during some stressful times this semester. Now that that is all said, enjoy your summer everyone and I'll try and update sometime before August!


	11. Chapter 9

blitzkreig50889: well, here's the final updated fic before I put up the new ones I wrote during my long absence from updating. So, to get to things quickly, Jayse, disclaimer for your fic's new chapter please!

Jayse: figures the first thing you'd say to me is do the disclaimer. Couldn't you at least have said "hello" first? I mean, you were gone for ages!

blitzkreig50889: okay, fine. Hello, Jayse. Would you please do the disclaimer for this fic?

Jayse: that's better and yes I will. blitzkreig50889 does not own beyblade or its characters. She just owns her plot ideas and OCS, which consist of the Black Thorns, Colt, Drake, Gale, Myself, and all of our bit beasts. And as always, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter Nine

Gale woke up in excruciating pain. His entire body ached as if something had repeatedly stabbed him in the ribs, back of the head, and all of his major joints. And to make things all the more difficult, he didn't even know where he was or what had caused the pain for that matter.

Slowly, he sat up. A startled gasp said he wasn't the only one in the room and he moved a little too quickly when he turned to try and see who was in the room with him, causing things to spin.

"Whoa! Easy does it there. After what you've been through you shouldn't even be moving around yet."

Gale looked up at his female saviour. He recognized her immediately and tried to pull away, but she held on tightly.

Samantha, Gale's temporary helper, gently pushed him back into a resting position. "Stay here. I'm going to go get the others."

"No!" Gale protested. "Please don't do that. They'll probably try and tear me to pieces."

Samantha laughed. "Well considering your currently in Oliver's mansion and that they haven't torn you to pieces yet, I doubt you have anything to worry about. The worst they'll do is talk to you."

Samantha left before Gale could utter a protest and he was left wondering still what had happened to him.

_"Master?" _came the tired voice of Torrent. _"Are you well?"_

_"Yes," _Gale answered. _"Do you know how we got in Oliver's mansion?"_

_"I think it had to do with the thorns from the token. I think they brought us here."_

Gale frowned in confusion. _"Thorns?"_

_"Yes, thorns. That's why our bodies hurt so much. They were surrounding us and whenever they connected with our skin they would poke us to the point of drawing blood."_

_"Why would the token have thorns come out of it?" _Gale queried.

_"I think they belong to Unicolyon."_

Torrent's answer was far more confusion than Gale could have ever conceived. Why in all living hell would Unicolyon have thorns hidden in a token that happened to be found by his father? It didn't make any sense.

Gale's deliberating was brought to a halt when Samantha returned with 'the others' who happened to consist of all of the Majestics and Blitzkrieg Boys along with Tyson, Kenny, and Daichi.

(With Drake and Storm)

Emerald Flames licked at Storm's black and gold feathers, furious that Storm would try and get help. They had no intention of going back to Salamolyon. After all, the salamander had left them to fade out and they fully intended to use Storm to get retribution on their former master.

Storm was not sharing their enthusiasm or anger. He was in too much pain to care, but he wasn't about to give into their unceasing demands that he comply with their ever wish either. Drake, Storm noticed, was tense, but not caving in either, no matter how much pain the flames caused Storm. In this, he was gaining an iron will.

When the flames finally disappeared, leaving Storm's coat scorched and smelling heavily of smoke, Drake finally relaxed, as did Storm. The bouts of pain the flames caused were occurring more often and for longer periods of time. In just a few hours, the deal with the flames would be up, and both of them risked losing their lives.

"Do you think you can handle Aries tomorrow Storm?" Drake asked suddenly. He knew that beating Aries was the only way they were going to retrieve Midnight and save Storm's life.

"I'll handle Aries, pain or no pain," Storm assured his master immediately. He too was worried, but he was more careful about hiding his worries.

"Do you know what happened to Gale and Torrent?"

That question caused Storm to pause and think before answering. "To be honest, I don't know what happened to them. They could be anywhere for all we know. Still, I'm sure they'll be alright."

"I hope so," Drake murmured just before the door to their hangout banged open.

"What the...?" Storm managed before he was slammed up against a wall by Aries. Normally Aries's assault would have been easily deflected, but something about the dragon caused Storm to hesitate. Aries didn't seem like his normal self.

"Help...me..." the dragon managed to gasp out before something forced him to shove his griffin teammate harder into the wall. Storm however, didn't dare risk fighting back to give Aries the help he so desperately needed. The emerald flames attached to his spirit were demanding he fight back and give them what they wanted, and he refused to do that. He was not going to give them what they wanted.

"I can't, Aries. I'm sorry," Storm whispered to the dragon. Aries let out a scream of agony before he suddenly changed colors. His red and silver scales turned a violent black. Storm gasped at the sight, and even the emerald flames that had been plaguing him to attack pulled back in horror.

_"What is that?" _they hissed at him. Storm ignored them. His main concern now was keeping himself and Drake alive until Colt arrived. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long, but Colt's assurances to Aries were the last thing either of them thought they'd ever hear.

"Quit fighting, Aries. Give in to their demands."

Aries let out a roar of agony, and it was then that Storm understood what was happening. "Fight them Aries! Don't give in! I'll go and get you some help," Storm promised. "Drake, we have to leave now!"

Drake nodded in instant understanding. However, before either of them could move to leave the building, Colt blocked them.

"I don't think so. You aren't going anywhere. My master has a few words he'd like to speak with you. Aries, capture Storm. Do not let him escape and bring him to the rendevous location."

Aries roared in agony a second time as he tried to fight Colt's orders. No matter what he did, he couldn't prevent himself from moving. Still, he could at least warn Storm. "Run Storm! I don't know how much longer I can fight these things!"

Storm gasped before picking up a terrified Drake. They had to get out of here, and they had to do it now. With a fierce jump, Storm jumped into the air and flew straight through the roof of the building, ignoring the emerald flames as they mentally shouted at him to fight back and as they started their next assault on his body.

(Back at Oliver's Mansion...)

Gale looked around the room. Surprised faces stared back at him.

"The token was in your attic?" Unicolyon asked after a moment. "How did it get there?"

Torrent shrugged. "Gale's father brought it back with him. He ended up putting it there when we moved. What I'm more worried about is how I get rid of these Crimson Thorns as you called them before they tear me to pieces."

Unicolyon looked at Griffolyon, who shook his head. "I'm afraid none of us know how to take them from you. I'm sorry."

Torrent sighed as Gale hung his head. Colt and Drake were going to kill him for sure!

A sudden roaring screech caused everyone in the room to jump. "It's Storm!" Celina cried out, her body feeling the same agony as Storm's due to her sudden connection to his mind. "The flames are trying to burn him to ashes!"

Drake burst through the door without bothering to knock. "I hate to be a pain in the ass, but those flames need to go and they need to go now! Storm can't help Aries if he's being burned into nothing."

"Aries?" Jayse suddenly asked. Throughout Gale's tale of finding the Crimson Thorns, he'd been silent, finding his mind often straying towards Midnight's but not being able to actually connect. The tale had been interesting in its own right, but it hadn't been enough to keep him from worrying about his just out of reach bit beast.

Drake looked at Jayse. "Aries and Colt arrived at our Head Base. Aries at one point had Storm pinned against the one wall before suddenly releasing him and roaring in pain. Colt wasn't his normal self. He seems to be possessed by something or brainwashed. He even ordered Aries to keep us from escaping and to take us to some 'rendevous point.' Storm managed to get us out of there thanks to Aries fighting whatever was trying to possess him, but I don't think he'll hold out long. And on top of that, Salamolyon's blasted Emerald Flames are trying to burn Storm to ashes because he tried to get rid of them when we talked to you earlier. Things are going from bad to worse, and something has to be done now!"

The entire room exchanged horrified looks. Not a single blader had the skill necessary to take on an experienced group of street bladers. They all needed more time!

"We'll have to fight now," Kai said quietly. Oliver shook his head.

"We don't have the power or the skill yet, Kai. We'd be destroyed within mere moments of entering the dish."

"Maybe your friends would be, but you'd probably be okay," Drake attempted to plead with Oliver. "After all, you beat Colt on your first try and most bladers aren't able to do that."

Again Oliver shook his head. "That may be true, but I didn't get out of that fight in one piece. I still don't have a blade in which to fight with."

Drake groaned as Storm screamed. The griffin's agony was palpable to everyone in the room, not just Celina and Drake.

"We can't wait much longer," Salamolyon warned the others. "Storm isn't going to last much longer."

Johnny looked over at his younger brother. "You want to try this even without Midnight?"

Jayse hesitated. Trying to remove the flames without Midnight could be deadly for both of them, and yet it seemed they had no other choice. With Aries being assaulted by something unseeable and Storm possibly the only one able to defeat the dragon, if they lost Storm, they risked losing everything. Finally, after several minutes of extreme thinking, Jayse gave his brother the nod to signal to go ahead and try and remove the flames without Midnight's aid.

"It could be deadly," Johnny warned.

Jayse nodded again. "I know, but I'm willing to take the risk. If we don't, then the whole world could risk losing something. What that something could be, I don't know, but I know I have to help. Just like Salamolyon, I can't leave Storm to fight on his own."

Johnny gave his brother a small smile. "I had a feeling you were going to say something like that." Turning to Drake he then said, "We'll help you out. But try to stick to your end of the earlier bargain."

Drake nodded. He was too damn grateful for their help to even attempt to backstab them. With Johnny and Jayse, along with several other bladers directly behind him, Drake rushed back out the front door only to stop as Aries bolted out of the sky straight for the agonized Storm.

blitzkreig50889: and cliffhanger! I had to do it. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! I did everything I could to amp up the action and still have the chapter make sense, so hopefully there was nothing confusing. If so, let me know. And with that done, please leave a review and I'll get to posting up the new fics as I promised I would!


	12. Chapter 10

Blitzkreig50889: well, it's been a long time in coming, but finally, I've managed to get myself to the nearest computer to update all of my fics. And I mean ALL of them! So, for all those readers that have been patiently waiting for me to get my butt in gear, here's the tenth chapter to the first of my fics being updated, _Blading on the Streets_. To all the reviewers for this fic, and all of those just popping in to read something new, my apologies and here's the first of my many updates!

Chapter Ten

Aries crashed into the pain wracked Storm with a loud roar of fury, claws completely unsheathed, and teeth bared in a vicious snarl. Storm only had time to hear the dragon's roar before several tons of reptile were effectively pinning him to the ground.

Pinned, Storm fought for breath while trying to simultaneously keep Salamolyon's Emerald Flames from taking over his mind. Since he couldn't move, Storm attacked and defended himself in the only way he could; he called for help.

Aries, intent on ripping his one time teammate to pieces, didn't see the attack until it was too late. Unicolyon, with the aid of Jayse's black blade, rammed into him with all the strength and grace of centuries of battle. The unicorn's horn slammed through the dragon's ribcage, before being jerked back out at an angle to increase the damage.

Aries had little time to cry out in pain before he was struck again, this time from his own teammates. No longer pinned, Storm struck from behind, ripping into Aries's powerful wings and back, while Torrent, who was still bloody from the Crimson Thorns, struck from directly underneath him.

Feeling betrayed, in pain, and completely confused, Aries shook off both of his assailants, took to the sky on shaky wings, and flew back to Colt and their new master.

(Oliver's Mansion Courtyard after Aries' retreat)

Jayse watched as Aries fled from the fight he had initiated. The dragon was dripping blood. Actual blood! With a shudder, he turned back to his friends and Unicolyon. The unicorn, Jayse noticed, was looking directly at him as if trying to gage Jayse's understanding of what had just occurred.

"Nice shot, Unicolyon," Jayse heard Kai tell the unicorn. "I think you may have poisoned the poor dragon with that attack."

"The poison won't kill Aries, will it?" Drake queried from next to his shaking griffin.

"No," Unicolyon answered while still staring at Jayse. "No, it won't kill him. In fact, he wasn't really harmed by it. Griffolyon and Amphylyon saw to that."

Silence fell as everyone took in that information. "What does that mean?" Jayse found himself asking.

Unicolyon finally looked away from Jayse to look at his teammates. "Are you going to tell him or are you going to leave everything to me?"

For several long moments, nothing was said. Then, as if being forced into speaking, Griffolyon finally answered Unicolyon's question. "I'll do it. Amphylyon, keep you mouth shut unless I tell you to verify something."

Amphylyon glared, but did as told. Then, as if he couldn't stop himself, the amphisbaena looked directly at Jayse. Jayse didn't like the dragon's intense gaze so he focused on the griffin instead.

"Aries, like Storm and Torrent, is being protected by a particularly powerful elemental attack. Storm, as you know, has Salamolyon's Emerald Flames, and Torrent has Unicolyon's Crimson Thorns. Aries is guarded by my Diamond Swords and partially by Amphylyon's Aquarian Diamond Trident, a mythical weapon adept at mind control."

As Griffolyon paused, several of the bladers exchanged worried glances. If what Griffolyon was telling them was indeed true, things were far worse than they could have ever imagined.

When the griffin still didn't say anything, but continued to look at the ground as he had been for the past few minutes, Drake spoke up. "So, are you trying to tell us it'll be impossible to get Midnight back to Jayse? That I may never be able to rid Storm of the Emerald Flames I cursed him with?"

Slowly, Griffolyon nodded. "Yes, unfortunately that is so."

"There is one other way we may be able to get Midnight back and get Griffolyon and I back one of our power attacks," Amphylyon murmured.

Several questioning glances were exchanged before everyone looked at the dragon. "What is it, Amphylyon?" Jayse queried, knowing Amphylyon's blader would never ask the question but would let the dragon get around to it in his own time.

"Well," Amphylyon said slowly. "I'm not entirely sure how to explain it. It's more of a vision than anything."

"Oh, of course," Kai whispered in awe. "I forgot Amphylyon had precognition."

"Precog-what?" Several voices queried in confusion.

"Precognition. It's the ability to see into the future, or more specifically, to see certain events that _could_ occur in the future," Enrique explained. "Amphylyon doesn't use it often, but when he does what he sees almost always occurs exactly how he sees it."

At that moment, Storm let out a hiss of pain. "If you guys wouldn't mind, if there is a solution to getting rid of these blasted flames and one that could occur now, I'd appreciate it!"

Jayse immediately moved to Storm's side, almost in complete sync with his brother who had also moved. "Let's give this a shot," Johnny was heard saying. "And let's hope we all come out of this alive."

Jayse swallowed nervously, but nodded his head in agreement. Storm needed help, and he needed it now. Midnight and gaining away to give the black dragon his freedom, would just have to wait.

"Wait!" Amphylyon yelled. "Don't try and remove the flames yet!"

Johnny glared at the dragon. "If you have a better way for getting rid of them before they kill Storm I'd like to hear it, and hear it now. Storm can't hold out for much longer."

"I know, but I don't know how to tell you the method I'm seeing in my head." Amphylyon sounded apologetic.

"Show it to me," Jayse said, not once thinking about whether or not his mind could connect to Amphylyon's so the dragon could project the images running through his mind.

Amphylyon hesitated, then reached for Jayse's mind. Surprisingly, Unicolyon was also pulled in and the connection to Jayse's mind was easily obtained. Both dragon and unicorn exchanged surprised glances, but neither said a word. They should have known this would happen.

Jayse didn't see the exchange. He was too busy trying to keep his balance as Amphylyon flooded his mind with information. He could easily see himself and Johnny. They had their hands connected directly over the crystal in the center of Storm's armor, but they weren't alone. Jayse wasn't sure how he knew that, but upon seeing the aura around his and his brother's hands, he knew someone else was helping them. A dark onyx black, the aura reached out and gently enfolded the griffin, keeping Storm still while the Emerald Flames were relentlessly pulled away from the griffin's quivering form. Another aura, this one brilliant white, surrounded the Emerald Flames and forced them into submission. Jayse knew that aura belonged to Salamolyon.

Jayse jerked as the vision abruptly ended. Removing the flames didn't appear as if it would be too complicated, but he knew it would be hard on Storm more than it would be on him or Johnny.

"Well?" Storm queried. "Will whatever Amphylyon showed you work?"

Johnny looked at his brother who still seemed glassy eyed and shaky, the only signs of his mental connection to not just Amphylyon, but Unicolyon as well. "Jayson?"

Jayse blinked, looked over at his brother and nodded. "It'll work. But I think I have to have a connection to Midnight at the same time."

"You'll manage. You just did so with Amphylyon and Unicolyon, so you should be able to reach Midnight too." Johnny's words were obviously the last thing anyone had expected because everyone stared at him in disbelief. Johnny didn't bother to even notice.

With a sigh, Jayse reached for Midnight. Surprisingly, he connected immediately. _"I need your help."_

"_You have it,"_ the dragon sent. Midnight didn't ask what he was helping Jayse do. He already knew.

Jayse looked back over at his brother. "Is Salamolyon ready?"

"He is."

"Okay, then whenever you're ready, we can do this."

Johnny nodded before reaching for Storm's crystal in his armor. Jayse mirrored his brother's move, but made sure to connect them by clasping his brother's hand tightly. All the while, Midnight reached out to Storm, guarding the griffin who had helped with his capture but was now striving to help with his rescue.

Blitzkreig50889: well, I know it's a little short, and that it may have dragged, but I promise the next chapter will definitely be better. As for the other fics I intend to have updated, I probably won't get them all up today as I said at the beginning of the chapter, but I should definitely have the rest of them up by tomorrow afternoon. Please be patient just a little longer. Anyway, as always, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please review!


End file.
